My Affair with the Resident Demon
by sir authoress
Summary: Naruto, your average resident demon. He doesn’t ask for much. Really, he doesn’t. Just a sacrifice a year to keep him happy – until fate gives him Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto thinks he might have found the one. That is, if they don’t kill each other first.
1. Prologue

**Title:** My Affair with the Resident Demon

**Summary:** Every year the great Kyuubi no Youko receives a tribute in the form of a virgin sacrifice. But this year, when Uchiha Sasuke, a chosen sacrifice, tumbles out in a naked display of limbs and milky white skin, Kyuubi thinks he's found the perfect…prey. AU, Slash, NaruSasu. "Talking"

_Thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Prologue-**

Every year, the great village of Konoha would pay tribute to the demon lord, Kyuubi no Youko. Every year, one of the great clans of the village would sacrifice one of their own – a virgin sacrifice. And this year, it was a no different fate for Uchiha Sasuke. Though he would not go with his head bowed down and his tail between his legs; never.

Uchiha Sasuke held his chin high and his back straight as he marched past the face of his clan, his family. He wore a simple white yukata – purity – and had no weapons save for a single kunai he had managed to slip on his person before he was swept away from his life and his home. Even when stripped of his dignity and home, Uchiha Sasuke did not falter as he approached his father who awaited him beside the saddled horse.

"Sasuke," his father called him as he stepped up to the older man's side. "You are doing our clan a great honour. Remember that."

Sasuke could do nothing but nod, not daring to speak. He was sure that he would start begging the moment he opened his mouth. Sasuke's eyes were dry and hard as he hoisted himself up the horse. He would not cry - even if he'll never see his home again. He did not say goodbye even as Shisui turned the horse and urged it onwards.

There were only two people whom he had wanted to say goodbye – and sorry. The first was his mother, the one solid thing in his entire life and the only one who had fought against the decision. Sasuke knew he would never be able to say goodbye to her. The night before he was to be the sacrifice he could hear her, banging and screaming in her room for her son. His father had locked her up the moment he told her the clan's decision and that was the last time Sasuke ever saw her again.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the horse started to gallop, passing through the main gate of the compound. It was the last time he would pass through these gates. Sasuke did not think about the life he was leaving behind; the clan he had spent his entire life growing up with. At that moment, Sasuke could only think about his brother, his caring older brother. Sasuke knew Itachi's rage would be great the moment he discovered Sasuke's disappearance once he returned from his mission. Sasuke's father had been careful to send Itachi away when he knew Sasuke was about to be sacrificed. Fugaku knew Itachi loved his little brother more than he loved his very own life and Sasuke could only hope Itachi wouldn't do anything reckless the moment he finds out.

The villagers stared, whispered, and pointed as they rode past them through the busy streets of Konoha. Sasuke kept his head high, his eyes forward and his back rigid and straight the whole way as they rode through the entire village. Only when they crossed the northern gates did he allow himself to relax a little.

"You can let your guard down a little," Shisui said, amused. Sasuke stiffened at his words but did not answer. Weakness was not tolerated in the Uchiha clan and Sasuke, the proud second son of the head of the clan was not weak!

Shisui gave a soft sigh at the other's silence and resigned himself to a long ride with a quiet company. He urged his horse into a trot, there was no need to rush. The demon lord's castle was only a little more than half a day's ride away, perched on top of the high mountain that overlooked Konoha. Shisui took this chance to study his charge. He was not blind. Like everyone in the clan, he knew Sasuke was breathtaking.

Most Uchihas were born with great beauty but Sasuke, Sasuke was an exception. He was the perfect example of an androgynous beauty and his cold, unapproachable stance only made people want him more – and Shisui was no different. But like the many men and women, Shisui could only stare from afar with a look of longing in his eyes. The reason was simple – Uchiha Itachi. While Sasuke may be blind to the lustful stares, Itachi was more than fully aware of it. He protected his little brother more fiercely than a mother protected its cubs. Shisui had to be very careful whenever Itachi was around; the man was sharp, and worse - he was dangerous.

And yet, Shisui thought as he guided the horse onto the rough dirt track that led up to the castle, while his brother was to be sacrificed to warm a demon lord's bed Itachi was halfway across the continent on some mission his father had requested for him. How ironic the very thing Itachi tried so hard to prevent was coming true in the worst possible way. With Itachi no where to be found, Sasuke was now an easy prey – a prey that lay open right in front of him.

Shisui tightened his grip on the reins at the thought. The idea was enticing. Shisui could feel the supple body sitting in front of him as their steed made its way forward and sometimes, when the wind was blowing right, a fragrant smell would reach his nose. He was badly tempted to bury his nose in that dark mop of hair. Shaking sinful thoughts from his head, Shisui spurred his horse forward, urging it into a gallop. The faster they reach the castle, the better.

-----------------------------Break-----------------------------

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached their resting point. They had made faster progress than Shisui had expected, mainly due to his reluctance to be near Sasuke. Yet, as much as Shisui wanted to get rid of Sasuke as quickly as possible, this stop was essential. The main reason was the fresh crystal clear pool that lay a little ways away from the main track.

The pool allowed them to freshen up and the refill their supply of water but most importantly it allowed Sasuke to make himself presentable. It would not do to present their sacrifice to the demon lord looking all sweaty and travel weary. From here on out, it was merely a few minutes ride to the castle grounds and Shisui could quickly leave his charge and be on his way.

"Don't take too long," he warned Sasuke as the boy made his way to the pool. "We don't have all day."

Sasuke didn't reply, maintaining his silence from the moment he had left his village. He clutched the white piece of drying cloth in his hand tightly as he made his way through the thick foliage, towards the pool.

The water was sparkling, clean and clear but Sasuke didn't see any of that. He was scared, and he couldn't deny it. He had heard many tales of the demon lord and none of them can compare to the stories he had heard about the sacrifices. How they were brutally raped and violated, left to bleed to death. Sasuke shut his eyes tight, too distraught to notice the silent parting of the underbrush behind him.

Making his way to the pool, Sasuke slipped out of his robe, allowing it to pool around his ankles before stepping into the pool. He took a deep breath and dove into the pool, allowing the cold mountain water to wash away his turbulent thoughts. He broke the surface gasping after lying deep in the depths until he could not hold his breath any longer. The forest around him was peaceful and the pool was calming but Sasuke could feel his skin prickling.

He was being watched – there was no doubt. He moved to the edge of the pool with deceptive calm all the while keeping his eyes alert. Gracefully, he hoisted himself up and reached for his drying cloth, secretly watching the trees with his trained eyes. When the quiet rustle of the underbrush broke the serene silence, Sasuke was ready; his muscles taut and his Sharingan spinning into existence.

"Are you done?" Shisui questioned but his eyes never left Sasuke's nude body. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, feeling violated by the gaze. His Sharingan slowly faded away to black when he realized that it was merely Shisui.

"Almost," he answered as he bent down to reach for his drying cloth. Sasuke had no warning before he was slammed down to the unforgiving ground. His breath left him in 'whoosh' as he felt his back hit the ground and something heavy settle on top of him. Instantly, the Sharingan bled into his eyes, intent on his enemy. For a moment, his Sharingan faltered when he set eyes on his enemy.

_Shisui!_

The man was panting hard as though he had just ran a long way and as Sasuke tried to shift out of the grip, he could feel something hard poking him in his thigh. Sasuke instantly tensed.

"Have you any idea," Shisui growled. "What you do to me?"

Sasuke merely lay as still as possible hoping that Shisui would come to his senses quickly.

"You stand there, all naked, wet, and delicious and you think any man can resist you?" the man's voice was rising in fervor. Shisui shifted, the hard length prodding Sasuke rubbed on his bare thigh and the man above him groaned.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed, keeping his fear tightly under control.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I tried to resist you," Shisui whispered before he closed in, capturing Sasuke's lips. Sasuke instantly went rigid at the action before he came to his senses and started bucking violently. His captor's only response was to release his lips and moan deeply as the action caused his clothed member to grind on Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke's eyes widen at the sound and he quickly stopped his actions.

"My father will have your head," he said as coldly as he could muster to Shisui.

"Not if he doesn't find out," the man muttered as he studied the young face beneath him – the damp locks clinging to the boy's pale cheeks, the long lashes framing his dark intense eyes and those sinful lips, cherry red from being kissed. Oh how he had been tempted when he saw the boy strip. And when the boy had climbed out, wet and luscious, Shisui couldn't stop himself.

"But the Kyuubi no Youko will," Sasuke said, instantly snapping Shisui out of his lustful thoughts. "And when he does," the boy pressed on, sensing his hesitation. "He will rage on the village and destroy it for violating the sacred tribute."

Shisui stopped. While he may not fear the wrath of Uchiha Fugaku, calling on the wrath of the Kyuubi no Youko was a different matter entirely. The only reason the demon lord had not attacked the village like it did 16 years ago was because the village had been paying tribute ever since its first attack. Violating Sasuke would no doubt bring down Kyuubi's fury upon them.

Taking a deep breath, Shisui stopped himself and tried to ease his raging emotions. It wasn't easy. For years – YEARS – he had been lusting after Sasuke and now when the opportunity was so close, with Sasuke naked under him, he couldn't even touch him. Shisui studied the cold face under him. The boy wasn't even afraid as though he had Shisui under control and that thought disgusted him. His face twisted into an expression of distaste and he eased himself back on his heels, ignoring his raging erection. When the boy under him started to relax a little, Shisui attacked – swift and hard. The boy's head hit the back of the ground with enough force to make him see stars. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before his whole body went limp and he fell into unconsciousness.

Shisui was breathing hard at his actions but it was necessary. He could not risk Sasuke telling the demon lord about his rape attempt. Raising himself, Shisui considered releasing himself all over the beautiful boy under him but discarded that idea. Demons have a strong sense of smell and most likely the demon lord would be able to smell Shisui's essence on Sasuke if he tried. Mournfully, he glanced at the cold pool ahead of him and resigned himself to a freezing dip.

By the time Shisui got out of the pool, the sun had already made its way across a third of the sky. He picked up the discarded robe and made his way to his unconscious charge. His eyes hungrily took in the pale white skin and long fine legs and he could feel his pants tightening – again. Hastily he knelt down to dress the boy so as temptation would not rear its ugly head. As he was about to slip an arm through the sleeve as a dirty thought flitted through his head. Shisui felt his lips twist in a wicked grin at the idea and quickly went to his horse to collect the necessary items.

-----------------------------Break-----------------------------

The demon lord's castle was grand. Not grand like how the Uchiha manor was grand in its old wooden beams, tatami mats and delicate sliding doors but grand in its vaulting archways, marble floors and imposing columns. Shisui took all these with a trained eye as a servant led him to the main chamber where the demon lord greeted his guests. The servant turned back to look suspiciously at him as she opened the main chamber doors and Shisui gifted her with a serene smile as he shifted his burden on his shoulder.

"Uchiha Shisui paying tribute to the great Kyuubi no Youko," she announced as she flung open the door. Shisui stepped past her into the main chamber. It wasn't what Shisui had been expecting. For someone of the demon lord's reputation he had half expected a torch lit chamber, dark and gloomy with dismal shadows and thick drapes. But the room was brightly lit, light filtering from the large, arched glass windows on the right of the chamber. The floor was bare stone save for a thick plush green strip of carpet that trailed up to the throne. High ranking demons lined up on either side of this strip, all standing to attention to the figure on the throne, the demon lord. The demon lord – Shisui was shocked to see – was a sunny, bright young man with a mop of thick, spiky, sunshine yellow hair and cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with mirth. The only signs that the man was a demon were his cat-like pupils, thick whisker marks and clawed fingernails.

"Uchiha Shisui, at your service," Shisui intoned as he bowed before the demon lord.

"Ah, so you're my sacrifice," the voice was young with an undertone of a gruff growl in it.

"I'm afraid not," Shisui corrected. "I bring to you, your sacrifice."

"Where is it?" the demon lord's voice was eager. "I don't see it."

Shisui gently eased his burden off his shoulder and set it down on the ground, keeping his eyes respectfully lowered.

"Is it wrapped up in that?" the demon lord asked, his eyes never leaving the rolled up thick piece of cloth. Shisui decided not to answer. Instead he set his foot on the bundle and pushed – hard – sending it rolling and unwrapping, all the way towards the foot of the throne. Shocked gasps could be heard from all around and even Shisui couldn't stop his sharp intake of breath. Uchiha Sasuke had tumbled out in a display of limbs and milky white skin. His long fine legs were stretched out, displaying his long, shapely limbs and the curve of his firm buttocks. His flat stomach and toned, flat chest gave left no doubt of his gender even though his face, pretty and flushed, with all its feminine angles, thick eyelashes resting over closed eyes and pink lips made most people think otherwise.

Uchiha Shisui gave a small smirk at his bright intuition to send the demon lord's sacrifice in the most tempting manner possible. He glanced up at the lord expecting him to be aroused at the sight only to be shocked when blood red eyes greeted him. It was at that moment, Uchiha Shisui felt the true terror of the Kyuubi no Youko. The man exuded power from his every pore and Shisui felt himself take an involuntary step back.

His pride be damned, Shisui did not stop as he raced out of the castle in fear when his eyes had met those of the demon lords. It was because of those eyes that Shisui was shaking in fear, even leaving without so much of a word. It was later that night when he was travelling down the road that Shisui thought that maybe sending Sasuke in such a fashion wasn't the brightest of ideas. That man, the demon lord, he had at that moment when he saw Sasuke had the eyes that earned him his name – the hungry eyes of a predator.

**-TBC-**

**A few facts:**

In case you're all wondering how Shisui had gotten a thick piece of cloth, it was suppose to be his bedspread. A think woolen cloth that is long enough to be folded a few times over and placed over the hard ground for comfort.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Affair with the Resident Demon

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters portrayed in this story.

**A/N:** Thank you all, for the reviews. It made me pick this story up and decide to give it another chance. Without your encouragement, this story wouldn't have continued so, thank you.

This story might turn out different from what some of you are expecting but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed plotting and dictating the lives of my characters. It was fun.

**Important:** I will be updating once a week (no promises, keep your fingers crossed) because I don't want to leave my readers hanging. To do that, I've got a few chapters done so hopefully, the updating does not catch up with the writing.

**Next update:** 28/07/09

-

_This story is dedicated to my pup that died from Parvo, a cruel and ugly virus. Three more are currently at the vet, on drip and I'd like to selfishly ask that you pray for them._

-

**Chapter 1**

All his life Uchiha Sasuke had learned to perfect the stoic, cold mask over his features. When the kids in school bullied, taunted and jeered at other kids with words like 'weakling' and 'failure,' Sasuke stood at the side, his face impassive and blank. When came the long, tedious monthly family meetings where his father would always, _always,_ go on about how great Itachi was or how smoothly his last mission went and all the aunts and uncles would gather round and congratulate his brother and his father would clap Itachi on the back with his strong hand and say: 'As expected of my son' and then later when they would turn to him and say: 'Make sure you work hard to catch up with your brother, Sasuke-chan,' Sasuke's face would turn cold and hard like marble ice. And when the same aunts and uncles had bowed and said their 'goodbyes' and 'thank yous' in their falsely warm voices and left, when Itachi and father had retired to the adjoining room in quiet murmurs but never quite enough that he could catch the soft words of his father – failure and disgrace – Sasuke's face would remain blank, eyes burning painfully cold. So when his father took him aside one day and told him in a no-nonsense manner that he would the Kyuubi's next big meal – Sasuke sneered.

And maybe, maybe felt his cold, _cold_ heart break – just a little bit.

But Sasuke kept his poker face, even when he climbed onto the horse with all his family surrounding him like some mockery of a funeral procession. Even when Shisui attacked him, tried to rape him and nearly gave him the biggest shock of his life, second only to the time Sasuke saw Itachi lose his cool and attacked members of the clan in front of him when they had foolishly made some snide comments about Sasuke in front of Itachi, Sasuke remained cool. And when Sasuke woke up in a bed that was not his own, a room he had never seen, naked as the day he was born with a large human heater snuggled up by his side snoring contently and a suspicious wet puddle forming on the pillow by his ear, Sasuke did not scream. Instead he did the most instinctive thing, pounded in his psyche from years of hard training – he kicked the heater off the bed. Hard.

"Ow!" said heater screeched from somewhere under the bed.

But Sasuke couldn't care less. He was up and over the bed in one smooth roll, bare feet landing with a soft slap on the cold grey stones, eyes taking in the whole room in one smooth sweep before his body even managed to adjust to the change in vertigo. There was one window and one door and the bed between either of them.

And somewhere on the other side of the bed was the molester.

Sasuke didn't even stop to consider. He vaulted over the bed easily, sharp ears picking out the soft groans and curses, feet first, one hand braced on the soft mattress for leverage. He landed heavily but he barely felt it as he had managed to land on a cushion.

"OW!!!" the cushion screamed. "That hurt, you bastard!!"

Blue eyes managed to glare up at him accusingly during the statement for a short second before Sasuke yanked hard on the robe and slammed the sunshine blond head on the unforgiving floor.

"Who are you?" Sasuke hissed angrily at the disorientated face as he gave another yank and slam. "Where am I?" Yank. Slam. "And what have you done to me?"

Slam – for good measure.

But the only answer he got was in the form of heavy, low groans and blurry blue eyes blinking up hazily at him. Clearly, half conscious wasn't the most ideal way to question someone. So Sasuke forced himself to breathe deeply and unclench the tightly fisted robe and relaxed his painfully tensed muscles – at least to the point that he wouldn't accidentally strangle the half conscious moron. It was his Big Mistake – the type with a capital B and M.

One moment he was staring at haze-filled blue eyes and next, they were sharp and alert, staring at him intently even as he was kicked hard and sent plowing into the dresser on the opposite wall. Now, the dresser itself was a solid, wooden affair, made from strong oak and designed to withstand any abuse even in the form of flying sixteen year olds. So when Sasuke slammed into it with enough force to break his back; the dresser survived, Sasuke barely did. He had hit his head hard enough to crack his skull open and for a terrifying moment, the world around went black and Sasuke panicked as he was left open and vulnerable. But Sasuke staggered to his feet even when dark spots hovered dangerously around the edges of his vision, willing his body to move _now_ and _away_ from the potentially dangerous enemy.

He barely managed to avoid meeting the dresser intimately again as the blond lunged for him but didn't manage to duck the incoming arms. There was a brief scuffle as both tried to gain the upper hand until Sasuke managed stick his foot out enough to unbalance the blond as the other let out a triumphant noise when he finally managed to catch Sasuke's flailing arms. The blond tripped and fell. Sasuke got dragged along in a tangle of limbs.

"OW!! That's the second freaking time!"

Sasuke winced at the loud voice next to his ear but resigned himself. The blond had stubbornly kept his grip and had managed – by some dumb luck – to land on top of him, effectively pinning him down with his body and their entwined hands between them leaving him stuck and feeling rather suffocated.

Sasuke huffed. "Do you mind?" He gave the other his frostiest glare. "You're kind of heavy."

He got an incredulous glare back for his trouble. "Do I look stupid?"

"Only suicidal."

"What are you going to do? Glare me to death?" And to emphasise his statement, the blond proceed to settle himself comfortably over the seething raven-haired male, leaning all his body weight on the smaller male.

Sasuke growled in annoyance but the blond who was too dense to notice the first sign of imminent danger only stuck his tongue out at the irritated teen. That was all the prompting Sasuke needed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!"

Sasuke was quite sure the blond's howl was loud enough to reach even Konoha as his partially deaf ear would testify. But it did the trick as the blond immediately released his entrapped hands to grasp Sasuke's shoulder to tug the other off him.

"Let go! Let go!"

Sasuke ignored him in favour of sinking his teeth deeper into the blond's shoulder. The blond jerked and flipped, rolling them around in a futile attempt to dislodge him which only made Sasuke bite even _harder_. The blond whimpered at that and Sasuke savoured his victory until he felt someone grabbed the scruff of his neck not unlike how one would grab a small puppy.

The shock of being treated as such made Sasuke release his grip and instantly the blond rolled away, one hand grabbing his bleeding shoulder and the other scrabbling to put as much distance between him and the crazy teen.

"You bit me!" And then, as if he couldn't quite believed it, turned to the man holding Sasuke down and repeated, "He bit me."

"Yes he did," the newcomer agreed cheerfully. "Now both of you play nice."

Sasuke anticipated the outburst before the blond even managed to finish saying 'He started it!' and rolled his eyes at the typical accusation.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?!" With a finger pointing at him in outrage and disbelief.

"Ma~" The grey-haired stranger held a hand up calmingly. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it. He's probably just frightened," and here there was a suspicious sounding snort from the dark-haired teen in his arms, "after all, he just woke up to a completely different environment, naked and half molested in his sleep."

He had said this all with a cheeky leer that made both teens flush and shift uncomfortably, the blond for being reminded that he had probably molested a naked, helpless person in his sleep and the raven who suddenly felt the draft in the cold, stone room very clearly in his naked state.

"So Naruto, why don't you run along," the man made a shoo-ing motion with one of his freed hands. "He probably doesn't like you right now." Sasuke was of the opinion that 'doesn't like' was a mild way of putting it. "And I'm sure he'd appreciate some clothes," to which Sasuke blushed rather profusely, "and I'm sure you have something else to do apart from molesting people in their sleep."

The last sentence made Naruto quickly vacate the room with quiet mutterings about burning ramen and boiling pots and two dark red spots high on his cheekbones before the grey-haired captor turned to Sasuke.

"I'm Kakashi," the man said with one of his eyes in an upturned 'U' and the other hidden behind an eyepatch as though it explained everything.

-

Apparently, being Kakashi _did_ explain everything. He was at the Kyuubi's castle that Sasuke could surmise. How he got here was a different story. The only answer he got was a vague wave and some dirty leer which left Sasuke feeling that he'd rather not know as waking up naked pretty much gave all the explaining he needed.

He had been given some clothes, which was brought to him by some blushing, giggling maid which left Sasuke very sure he would be the butt end of a lot of giggling by the end of the day, and shoved into his newly appointed room with nothing more than a 'make yourself at home' from Kakashi before the strange man had left him to his own devices.

Now, perched by the small and _only _window in his room, dark eyes narrowed as they watched the figures moving in the courtyard that was set directly below his room. The most obvious – and loudest – by far was the striking mop of blond hair, distinct even from the high window Sasuke was spying out from. A burst of laughter came from below again and Sasuke's scowl became even darker as he watched the blond idiot gave an exaggerated yowl of pain as his opponent managed to land a hit.

They were having a spar. 'They' were actually a group of knights, or more specifically _guards_ and 'they' were practically crawling all over the castle as Sasuke had discovered after scouting the whole place. This made the chances of escape practically zero. Sasuke gave an annoyed growl at that and tore himself away from his perch to pace around his newly given room.

He had to leave. Even though Sasuke was honoured bound to uphold his duty, there was still something he needed to do – or someone he needed to meet; his brother. It didn't take much imagination for Sasuke to picture how his brother would react and meeting him and explaining the situation was the only way he could think about placating him. But it wasn't as if he could just waltz up to the Kyuubi and demanded he be let home. Though Sasuke had yet to meet the Kyuubi, he'd imagine it would be sometime soon if all the sneaking telltale glances he garnered whilst scouting the castle were any indication and he'd rather meet his brother _before_ than _after_ the deed was done.

The problem was sooner rather than later meant he had to act – fast. And the best possible choice would be tonight, when everyone was least expecting him to do anything after all that ruckus he had caused with…Naruto.

Sasuke scowled darkly at the name. Apparently, his scuffle with the blond was now well known throughout the whole castle and now everywhere he went there would be a lot of staring and hushed whispers. The only upside to the whole situation was the fact that he had managed to dig some information from the kitchen staff in exchange for some 'juicy gossip' about the morning brawl.

He had been assaulted the moment he stepped into the overly spacious chamber. Unlike the other rooms in the castle, the kitchen was warm, probably due to the heat emanating from the merrily burning fire in the large fireplace. It had the rich scent of herbs and spices and roasted pig in the air, very unlike his house with more often than not smelled of tea, smoke and coals. There were multitudes of spices hanging from the overhead beam that ran a whole length down the kitchen and long, wooden benches and their tables occupied a large portion of the room.

It was to one of the benches he was ushered with a plate filled with bread, stew and some pork to which he had sniffed disdainfully and pushed aside the moment he had been set on the table but not before slipping the knife he was given artfully under his long sleeve. There were drinks, some apple drink that left the rich taste of spice on his tongue followed by a lot of chatter from the curious staff surrounding him.

It was the pretty blonde, blue-eyed girl who had quickly introduced herself as Ino that started it by saying "Is it true that you fought with Naruto this morning?"

Before Sasuke could even protest that he was just defending his honour there came a rush of questions, all from openly curious faces.

"I heard you bit him."

"Did he really beat you up good?" That earned a stare of disbelief from Sasuke. "Never could trust his words, that Naruto."

This was followed by murmurs of agreement. Sasuke took the opportunity to try to get a word edgewise when someone asked, "Didja sleep with him?"

The question came from an impish looking twelve year old who, in Sasuke's opinion deserved a good smacking just to wipe that cheeky grin off his face. But having been trained to maintain his poker face all his life, Sasuke merely quirked his eyebrow and said, "Doesn't that privilege go to the Kyuubi?"

Sasuke had to bite the inside of his cheek just to maintain his cold, blank face and pretend that he was alright with _whoring_ himself to the demon lord.

"Haven't you met the Kyuubi?" Ino asked tentatively. They were acting unusually troubled which only peaked Sasuke's curiosity so he decided to indulge them.

"No, only the blond moron and Kakashi." When no answer was forthcoming to their strange question, Sasuke pressed on. "Should I have met the Kyuubi?" The look of surprise on their face left Sasuke wondering just how much he had missed when he was unconscious.

"Well, I'm sure Kyuubi-sama has his reasons," the fat man in the corner Sasuke assumed to be the cook, from the greasy apron tied around his waist, offered. His words seem to mean the end of that topic and no matter how much Sasuke had pried no other words were spoken about the Kyuubi after that.

Half a frustrating hour later, Sasuke left with promises of returning for dinner which he was pleased to discover that everybody, including the guards, usually participated. The only downside of this little tidbit of information was that the guards would take dinner in shifts so that the castle would still be under constant watch. But still, it was better than nothing and Sasuke decided that the change in shifts was his best window of opportunity.

It didn't take much snooping and several well-placed questions to find out exactly _when_ the shifts change and where. Apparently, the castle was more worried about people trying to break in than out.

So now, Sasuke was left with nothing better to do than to stay in his room and brood as he waited for nightfall. Again, for the fifth time, his eyes strayed to the window as the loud annoying voice of a certain blond drifted through the opening from a certain overly well placed courtyard below. Sasuke was steadily becoming _very_ sure that Kakashi gave him this room for this very reason.

Despite his annoyance, he couldn't help himself as he walked to the window and watched the coming and goings down below. It wasn't as if he could help being bored and there really was nothing better to do. But even then, Sasuke's eyes again – for the fifth time – inevitably began to lock on to the shinning mop of blond hair and again (for the fifth freaking time!) Sasuke caught himself staring at the idiot. But whether in annoyance or mild amusement, Sasuke was unclear though he was more particular towards the former. From below, there was another round of laughter and joyous shouts and Sasuke sighed to himself.

Nightfall couldn't come faster.

-

Eventually dinner did roll around the corner despite all the pacing and staring that Sasuke did (twelve to be exact) and he had rushed down for an early dinner, giving the excuse of being too hungry to wait since he had not eaten since this morning to avoid anyone from coming to his room to look for him whilst he made his grand escape.

So there he was, crouched in the shadow of the building as he watched one of the guards, brown-haired with sharp teeth, yawned as he scrubbed his face tiredly from his position by one of the outer gates. It was one of the smaller gates that were set facing the steep cliffs which the castle was built upon. Security was more lax here but even then, with a village of ninjas nearby it was not impossible to climb the cliffs, no matter how steep. It was also Sasuke's escape route.

He didn't have to wait long as the side door set into the wall he had been hiding against swung open. But instead of the replacement guard he had been hoping, a pale, short-haired maid stepped out, carrying what was obviously a chamber pot as she advanced towards the guard. At once, the brown-haired man snapped to attention but she only gave him a short nod as she stepped through the door.

Sasuke scowled at the slight hitch in his plans. The maid might prove to be a problem if she ever spotted him trying to escape whilst the guard was distracted. But before he could map out a new plan to counter this problem, she stepped back in, emptied chamber pot in her hands and a friendly smile on her face which she gave the guard as she stopped by to talk to him.

If it was one thing Sasuke was good at, it was improvising. So when he saw the guard turn to greet the dark-haired maid, Sasuke quickly darted across the few meters which separated the building and the surrounding wall, making sure to press himself close to the shadows and keep his movements quiet. The guard didn't even look his way as he crept closer to the pair, blending easily with the shadows like a true ninja.

Sasuke held his breath when he was an arms' reach away from the pair, dark shadows casted by the flames overhead hiding him easily. He waited, and waited, and waited, until – there!

The maid turned, going back to the building, and the guard turned along to say goodbye. In three silent steps, Sasuke was by the door, opening it slightly and slipping through the narrow gap with nothing more than a silent whisper of air, closing the door softly behind him as he went.

Sasuke allowed himself a small amount of relief as he reached the other side. He had gone through the hardest part, sneaking past the walls undetected and now all he had to do was the climb down and make his way home. Sasuke knew the edge of the cliff was just a few steps away, had seen it himself this afternoon but in the poor light, there were only thick shadows that stretched out in front of him, no matter how much he squinted. He paced forward until he was sure he was standing on the edge of the…emptiness that seemed to stretch ahead.

Then, he jumped.

Falling from a few thousand meters jump was in no way, for the faint-hearted. Sasuke did his first jump when he was twelve from the tallest tree in the forests surrounding Konoha – Itachi had been at the base of the tree at that time. But now, free-falling from his jump, there was no Itachi at the bottom and worse yet, there was no light to tell how far away from the bottom he was.

When Sasuke was sure that he had fallen far enough that his chakra wouldn't be detected, he expertly flipped himself in midair until his feet were falling parallel to the cliffs and with a small thought and will, infused his feet with chakra and firmly planted them on the solid rocks.

It was like trying to walk upstream on a raging river. His feet slipped and slid down the rock face but they never stuck. Not even when Sasuke poured in more than the necessary amount of chakra to stick himself. Desperate, Sasuke flipped his body up, until he was falling feet first, infused chakra in his hands and feet and _clung_.

It had _hurt_.

His chakra was of no use and it refused to stick and Sasuke was left to scrabbling on hard rock but still he kept falling. He tore his nails out as he clawed and dragged through the unforgiving stone until he was forced to let go from the sharp pain in his fingers. He tried to mould chakra but his concentration broke. He was breathing too hard, large gasping, half-choked breaths of fear and he couldn't think of anything else except: _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'M GOING TO DIE!! _

He needed…he needed…

A startled cry escaped his lips as he remembered the knife he had managed to sneak from the kitchen. It was his last hope! It was tucked under the waistband of pants and concealed cleverly under his tunic. Bloodied fingers scrambled desperately under the hem of his tunic until his fingers touched the cold steel and closed around it. He drew it out quickly but the blood on his hands made it hard to grip.

The knife slipped dangerously.

In a burst of terror, Sasuke tightened his grip hard enough to feel the sharp edge cut into the palm of his hands. But he hardly cared. With both hands grasping hard on the handle of the knife, he plunged it with all this strength into the rock face.

It scraped the rock and Sasuke felt the tip break and his heart stop – but it was enough.

The steel dug in and stayed and Sasuke arms were yanked roughly to which his shoulders protested painfully – but he stopped and that was enough.

For a long while, the only sounds leaving Sasuke's mouth were great heaving, gasps of half-sobs. It wasn't until he had managed to get his breathing under control that Sasuke registered the pain. Pain that shot from his shoulders which left Sasuke with a sinking suspicion that he might have dislocated a shoulder and pain shot from his hands, torn, bloodied and cut, protesting from the tight grip he had on the knife. Worse still, the blood from his hands were making things slick even as he tightened his painful grip on the handle of the knife, Sasuke knew he wouldn't last long.

The bitter possibility of death from his own weakness made him realize how right his father was. He was a failure, one who would die from his own mistake and weakness even as he clung fiercely to his only handhold. He was afraid, he wanted his brother and more than anything, he wanted this nightmare to end. To return to his family and to live his life – like _normal_.

But Sasuke pushed his fear back until he could think clearly.

He had been placing all his hope on being able to stick to the walls of the cliff. Clearly, it wasn't possible and clearly, the only way he could stop his descent was physically – chakra was out of the question. He couldn't form seals with both his hands busy clinging on to his handhold and he had no knowledge of any useful earth jutsus. Even if he did, there was no guarantee that the walls of the cliff will be affected by his chakra like what had happened with his descent. It was clear what he had to do.

He had no choice, Sasuke had to let go.

And pray that the bottom was near enough that the impact from the fall could easily be absorbed by his chakra infused legs. So he steeled himself and willed himself to let go – but he never did.

A series of pops filled the air and blond hair, bright enough that even the weak light from the moon left it shining brightly, came into view. Along with it, a strong hand thrust into his face, silently willing him to take it.

Sasuke stared up disbelievingly into the determined and fierce face. Then came the humiliation and finally, anger. It was at the tip of his tongue to tell the blond that he didn't need help, that he wasn't weak or useless. But one look at that fierce expression had Sasuke swallowing his pride and anger and inevitably reaching up with one hand.

He had to use his left arm as his right shoulder throbbed violently with something painful. As soon as he let his left hand go, sharp, stabbing pains shot through his right as his weight pulled his arm down and he nearly screamed. Then a strong hand threaded through his and slowly, the pressure on his right arm eased, enough that Sasuke relinquish the hold.

"Damn," Naruto cursed lowly and Sasuke looked up and realized, to his horror, he was _slipping_.

The blond made a wild grab for his arm, even as bloody fingers slipped through his fingers and Sasuke threw his right arm out wildly – he missed, Sasuke didn't.

He hand shot out and managed to snag on the handle of the knife for a moment and then the burning pain exploded in his shoulder – and this time he _did_ scream – then he was falling.

There was a short curse from above and then a loud series of pops before, to Sasuke's horror, the blond head was falling towards him, quick and intent. By the time Sasuke realized that Naruto had fallen on _purpose_, a pair of arms had encircled him and his vision was filled with the white of Naruto's robes as his face was pressed to his chest and head tucked under the chin.

He didn't so much see as felt Naruto do some hand seals and then a voice rang out strong, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a large burst of chakra, followed by a cloud of smoke and a loud pop before Sasuke felt something soft and solid appear under him. Sasuke didn't know what summon it was, what with being pressed securely into the blond's chest but he knew it was _big_. The summon seemed to have stuck itself to the side of the cliff as Sasuke felt them slowing down and was steadily climbing it, probably using its feet. It wasn't until they reached the top of the cliff (in one giant leap) and Naruto released his tight hold on Sasuke was he able to see that the summon was a toad – a giant one at that.

But it was gone in an instant, with no more than a deep rumbling croak and a wave of Naruto's hand so Sasuke never had the chance to thank it. Of course, that meant that he had to thank the blond instead even if he had to force himself to swallow his pride – it was only acceptable for an Uchiha.

With one step forwards into the light with the hateful 'thank you' on his tongue, Sasuke found his words dying in his throat as Naruto turned around, eyes blazing and expression furious.

It only took him a second to decide – maybe escaping wasn't such a good idea, after all.

-


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** My Affair with the Resident Demon

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters portrayed in this story.

**A/N:** As promised, the second chapter on the 28/07/09. Though, for some of you, this might appear on the 27th because of the differences in time zones. (It's just a little past 12 midnight here. I got impatient.)

Thank you to those who pray for my pups, two survived. I'm very thankful. And thank you for the reviews (they make my muse content).

Again, I ask you to bear with any mistakes I make.

**Important:** If you noticed, I left the next update blank it'll be explained in the a/n at the bottom of the chapter.

**Next update: -**

-

_To my two pups, I miss them dearly._

-

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke remembered he was twelve the first time he had upset his brother. It had been something stupid. He remembered seeing his brother do this wicked move with a handful of kunai and shuriken and right there and then, he knew he had to try it. But no amount of pleading, puppy-eyed looks or scowls could move his brother – he was not to try the complex move.

So Sasuke, being at a rebellious age (at least for him), snuck out dead in the night with a pouch full of kunai and shuriken and a mind dead set on completing the move. He had gone deeper into the training grounds, until he was well hidden in the forest, set up the targets…and did it.

He managed it with no more than a sprained ankle – it could have been worse. And as he went home, hobbling but heart swelling with pride, he realized with a start that he had taken a wrong turn, somewhere between thinking how proud his father would be and how eager he was to tell his brother. The night had been dark and the forest was thick and Sasuke, with his sprained ankle, could no more climb a tree to get his bearings than to hobble his way back home. So he decided to wait until the faint light of pre-dawn broke and he would be able to pick his way home.

When dawn came rolling round, Sasuke woke up to discover that he had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the night and the faint rocking motion as the familiar body under him took each step had managed to rouse him from his sleep. It was a back he was familiar with.

"Nii-san?"

Sasuke's voice was tentative, a tad bit guilty and pleading all at once. It had never failed to get a reaction from his brother – except now. There was no response save for stony silence and Sasuke, with a sinking feeling, knew he was in Big Trouble.

That, was the first (and last) time he got the silent treatment from his brother. Everything he said and did was met with nothing but cold disdain. It lasted for two weeks. Two weeks of raw, emotional pain. It broke Sasuke to think that his brother hated him, broke him so bad that he ended up crying, pleading and begging his brother to forgive him and to talk to him by the end of the two weeks, Uchiha pride be damned.

It wasn't until he apologized over and over again and promised never to do it anymore did he feel the familiar poke on his forehead. He had looked up at his brother then, all teary-eyed and snot-nosed and his brother gave him the fiercest hug he had ever received and told him, quietly and urgently to never, _never_ do it again. Sasuke for all the emotional torture he had been subjected to could only nod and promise.

Despite all that, somehow, Sasuke's gut instincts told him that apologizing and promising to never do it again wouldn't be much help in his current situation. After the blonde medic, a female whose breath reeked of sake, had treated his wounds (a dislocated shoulder and lacerated hands) and left with strict instructions on resting his hands as much as possible especially his right arm which she had set back into place, the blond overlord had stayed behind, fuming from all the way across his room.

When the silence became too overbearing, Sasuke raised his bowed head, opened his mouth to say something – _anything _– but one furious look shot from the blond left him mute.

"Are you insane?!"

Sasuke had expected the outburst but the sheer volume of it had him grimacing, positive that practically half the castle would have a very vocal and clear display of his dressing down and the other half would probably have the juicy details on it come dawn.

"That wall is there for a reason. Do you think, do you for a moment think that we'd build that wall not knowing that any ninja worth his name would not be able to scale it?!"

To tell him that now was kind of a bit too late but Sasuke decided to refrain from mentioning it. Not that it made things any better. Naruto was still pacing furiously: one, two, three large strides and a sharp turn only to repeat, taking deep, heavy breaths at each turn.

"You will stay in your room at all times. When you leave it, you will leave supervised by Kakashi. If and when Kakashi is busy, someone else will watch you. You will _remain_ supervised at all times until I say so. Did you understand that, Sasuke?!"

Naruto's angry voice was nothing like Itachi's. It wasn't icy with the sense of carefully restrained violence. There were no cold, blank eyes. Naruto's voice was heated and angry, ready to lash out at the slightest mistake, his eyes flashing red every time he turned Sasuke's way. But it was just as effective.

The blond didn't even wait for Sasuke to say anything before he was storming out of the room, the door slamming loudly in his wake.

Sasuke winced.

-

Three days had passed since Sasuke's attempted escape and apart from the nurse who came everyday to check up on his hands and deliver his meals – she had introduced herself as Shizune the moment she stepped into the room – and the occasional glimpse of Kakashi when the strange man felt like visiting him, Sasuke had been cooped up in his room for three days. Three whole freaking days!

In short, he was going crazy.

Even watching the coming and goings down below had ceased to be entertaining when Sasuke realized the annoying mop of blond hair was missing. In fact, for the whole three days, Sasuke had seen neither hair nor hide of the blond. For a loud, overbearing and overly bright person, he seemed to be well adverse in making himself scarce when he felt like it.

By the evening of the third day, Sasuke decided enough was enough. He had one foot off the bed when the door swung open. But it was only Shizune, a meal in one hand and a bright smile on her face which Sasuke, deciding rather sourly, was too bright for his current misery.

"Feeling better today?" She flashed him another annoying smile as she set the food down on the table.

"Hn. Just feeling up for a walk."

"Ah…" Her dark eyes were cautious and apprehensive. Sasuke instantly knew what was bothering her and he would bet it wasn't about his general health.

"I'm fine." He had to grit his teeth to keep from snapping at her. "Naruto said I could walk around so long as I have supervision."

"But Kakashi…"

"Then find him for me!"

He didn't mean to snap. She had been nothing but nice. But boredom from being cooped up and annoyance at the restrictions made his temper short. At least she understood as she gave him a sympathetic smile and quietly excused herself.

She didn't have to look far it seemed as barely a few minutes later Kakashi poked his head in without even bothering to knock, with an even _cheerier _smile, visible even under the mask he always wore and single eye in a happy upturned 'U'.

Sasuke snarled.

And, if it was even possible, Kakashi's smile turned even _more_ cheery as the man sauntered in lazily like a fat cat.

Sasuke didn't bother waiting for Kakashi as he brushed past him rudely and headed for the door, Kakashi automatically trailing behind him like a shadow, constantly reminding Sasuke of his restrictions.

The first place Sasuke went was the kitchen because he had no where better to go and because – though he would never admit it – there was a slim chance that Naruto would be there too. The stares were worse this time round as he made his way down to the great chamber that housed the kitchen but Sasuke was used to it – or so he told himself. The kitchen was even warmer than the last time he stepped in and even busier since it was the lunch hour and the noise five times louder. Noise which came to a slow halt the instant he stepped into the kitchen. His neck itched painfully with all the stares he got but he ignored them, purposely heading towards one of the benches nearer to the fire.

As usual, the kitchen smelled of roast pig but along this lingering scent was the smell of freshly baked bread that made Sasuke's stomach growled in hunger. The same fat man, in the same greasy apron came round to his seat even as Kakashi settled himself in the seat opposite his and produced – from thin air – a small orange book.

"What can I get you?"

"Cider."

Kakashi didn't even look up from where his nose was buried in the book but the man took it in stride as if it were normal and turned to Sasuke.

"Buttered bread." And after a short moment of consideration, "and tea."

The man nodded, neither friendly nor hostile and went to prepare the ordered food. It seemed there was at least one person in this kitchen that did not mind him though the same could not be said about the lunch crowd as he scanned, through carefully lowered eyelashes, the whole of the kitchen.

Activity had begun to filter back into the kitchen as though the brief interruption had never happened but Sasuke knew better, underneath all that buzzing chatter was an uneasy undercurrent that was waiting to explode. The fine hairs behind Sasuke's neck raised itself as he tensed in anticipation, body mentally preparing for any onslaught.

A large plate was set in front of him filled with four large buttered bread and, to Sasuke's amusement, when he tried to look for a knife, found himself bereft of any cutlery. He wisely decided not to mention it as he gingerly picked on his food with a bandaged hand whilst his eyes darted discreetly around the crowded hall, waiting and waiting and waiting until –

BAM!

Sasuke's eyes instantly narrowed down the source before the disturbance manage to rise up on his feet. It was the guard, brown hair, sharp teeth and wild eyes, glaring at him from two tables across as he advanced towards Sasuke's table. He only managed two strides before a large figure stepped in front of him, arms crossed and unyielding.

"If you're going to fight, take it out of my kitchen."

"As if I'm going to do anything to your precious kitchen." The brunette growled as the pushed past the cook and barked, "you!" Three guesses who he meant. "Come with me."

Ino, who had been watching apprehensively with the rest of the people present, jumped to her feet, face tight with concern and lips in a downward frown.

"Kiba," she said. "Leave him alone."

Kiba threw his hands up in exasperation; turned around, ready to defend himself when Sasuke stood up abruptly. The whole hall went still.

Sasuke said nothing but gave the brunette an acknowledging nod to which he received a quirked eyebrow in reply and started for the door – Kakashi didn't follow. The brunette gave one final glare around the kitchen as if daring anyone to stop him and then left too.

But he need not go very far to catch up. As he exited the doorway of the kitchen, he easily spotted the unusual spiked up hair of the Uchiha a few doors down from the kitchen and jogged to catch up. Sasuke didn't bother slowing his pace but he did anticipate the rough jerk as strong hands grabbed his arm and yanked him to a stop.

Sasuke winced. It was his right arm.

"Hey, bastard! Wait up, damnit!" Sasuke stopped, but didn't bother turning around.

The brunette ran his fingers through his hair, frustration easily visible through his motion but pressed on.

"Look it's not as if I hate you or anything and it's not as if we've never had a runaway case before."

Sasuke didn't manage to stop his eyes from bulging in surprise. They had thought he was _running away_. But Kiba, who either didn't notice or didn't care, continued on.

"It's just, I've never had one on _my_ watch before and never this…bad." He gave a nod at Sasuke's mangle hands at those words. "And Naruto went absolutely ballistics, man! If Akamaru hadn't caught your scent…if Naruto wasn't nearby…if I…if…"

There was no need to finish the sentence. They both knew very well what would happen if Naruto hadn't shown up. At best he would have been lying somewhere with broken bones, at worse – he would have died.

"Look, man." Kiba scrubbed his face tiredly and in the bright afternoon light, Sasuke suddenly could see how much the guilt was killing him. "I just want to say…don't go around trying to kill yourself, okay. You're part of my responsibility just like this whole damn place…that is…"

He gave a frustrated sigh.

"Damn, I'm so not good at this."

"I understand."

Sasuke's quiet words made Kiba look up at him in surprise. But it didn't last long as the meaning behind the words finally registered and the brunette's face split into a grin and he said, "Good, 'cause if you ever do that again, I'm gonna kick your ass so bad you'll wish you died."

Then he clapped Sasuke on the back as though that settled it and turned and left, leaving Sasuke alone. Unsupervised. Not that it was a big problem since Sasuke didn't particularly feel up for any grand escapes at the moment. But it was a nice change from having a constant shadow following his every move. And – though Sasuke wouldn't admit it – it gave him a chance to find a certain blond without his grey shadow tailing him.

So with a quick left and right glance, just to make sure Kakashi wasn't hiding around the corner, Sasuke turned and walked away from the kitchen.

-

Sasuke found his evading blond hiding under the tall, broad tree by the back. Though, it was more of brooding rather than hiding but Sasuke decided the blond was making himself scarce enough to be hiding – from him at least.

"There you are," he tried to sound annoyed as he stepped into the blond's line of sight.

"What do you want," was the petulant reply. Then after a second, "And why are you walking around unsupervised?"

Sasuke conveniently ignored the last sentence and settled himself on the green patch of grass next to the lying blond, tucking his chin under his drawn up knees as he made himself comfortable.

"I'm not going to follow your stupid rules anymore." There. He had said it. "I'll go where I want, whenever I want."

"I can lock you in, you know."

Sasuke curled into a more defensive ball and muttered, "Just try it."

"Don't think I wouldn't."

The blond was now sitting up and glaring at him, blue eyes stormy.

"I'm not a child," but the sulking note in his voice begged to differ. "I make my own decisions and I don't need some moron to tell me what to do."

"Your _decisions_ are stupid enough to get you killed." At those words, the blond furiously grabbed Sasuke's bandaged hand that was hanging loosely by his knees and squeezed – hard.

Sasuke winced but didn't pull his hand from the grasp so Naruto continued hotly.

"What were you thinking?! Do you realize what a dangerous thing you did? Look at you! You could have _die –"_

"Why do you care?" Sasuke snapped as he yanked his hand away from the grip.

"I care because you are my responsibility," Naruto snapped back. "You and everyone else that's in this whole damn place."

"I NEVER ASKED TO BE SENT HERE!"

Blue eyes widened in surprise but Sasuke continued, years of frustration and anger spilling out.

"I never asked to be born an Uchiha!" He hissed furiously, eyes blazing. "I never asked to be chosen to come here when I've worked so _hard _just to NOT be! But it wasn't enough, never enough! Everyone just expects me to do these things when I've tried and tried and – gods, I've _tried_."

Sasuke buried his face in his crossed arms, chest heaving up and down in great heavy pants from his outburst – it made him look like he was crying. Maybe he was, in his own silent, proud way. And it made Naruto wonder how often Sasuke had to feign cold disinterest when something was hurting him badly inside, how often he actually cried for himself.

Never, perhaps.

This struck another disturbing thought in him and before he could stop himself, he found his arms encircling the hunched form protectively, drawing them close – bony knees and all – close to his impossibly warm body. Warm hands –so warm it was nearly burning hot, because Naruto had always been too sunny– rubbed slow circles on the bowed back.

"Stay here," Naruto said quietly. _We wouldn't judge you,_ was left unsaid but Sasuke heard it all the same. Sasuke didn't nod, but he didn't protest either so Naruto let him be.

For a long while, they both just remained quiet, Naruto radiating warmth and Sasuke soaking it up until with a great shuddering breath, Sasuke raised his head to look up at blue eyes, so close to him that he could see all sorts of blue that made up Naruto's eyes, and quietly said, "I'm sorry."

To which Naruto only snorted and said, "Bastard. I still want to hit you, ya know."

Sasuke gave a weak smile at that. Just a small, uncertain upturn of his lips, like it was something he wasn't used to doing and wasn't too sure if he wanted to share it fully. And from what he'd managed to notice so far, Naruto doubt Sasuke had much to smile about in his life. It lit his face up. From cold, pinched and sallow to bashful and pretty.

It also made Naruto's heart speed up.

They were so close that Naruto could see all the frown lines around the dark eyes. Close enough that his head was screaming '_Pull away! Pull away!'_ but his heart was beating too loudly for him to hear it. His hand stopped rubbing circles and migrated upwards to bury itself in black locks and cup the back of the head.

The smile was gone now, replaced by an uncertain frown that made the lines more prominent and serve to bring out the flicker of confusion in those dark eyes. Naruto _knew_ he had to stop. Willed himself, firmly with every inch of the stubbornness he was known for, to STOP.

He didn't.

But the cold press of steel against his oh-so-very vulnerable neck did it.

And a voice rang out, cold and familiar, even in Sasuke's befuddled state and very, _very_ much dead serious.

"Move away from him."

-

**A/N:**

Okay, so if you've noticed the blank I left in the next update let me just say: the updating has not caught up with the writing yet! I'll be leaving on a short trip tomorrow so I'll go on a short hiatus (since I don't plan to pack my laptop along) and even though I'll return before next Tuesday, I'd prefer a few days to get my muse back (she must be bribed back, she must) before I post up the next chapter.

So, here comes the important question:

I was thinking of posting it either Friday or Sunday (though I'm more partial to Sunday myself) so…suggestions?

Also, I'd like to know if you do find the mistakes (if any) to be too distracting and annoying and I'll search for a beta to fix it. For now, the only beta I have is Microsoft spell check and myself (go me!).

P.S. To .unmei, I'm sorry to hear about your dog, I'd be very upset if that happened to mine.

P.P.S. My muse takes reviews as bribes


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** My Affair with the Resident Demon

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters portrayed in this story.

**Beta**: Hell yea, it's beta-ed! Thanks to hunni C A K E for beta-ing (loads of love for school -hugs-)

**A/N:** (I've been meaning to add this for the last two chapters but it kept slipping my mind) Sasuke's kind of a wuss and it's because of his upbringing and the fact that Itachi spoils him (I believe he should be allowed to spoil Sasuke for all the crappiness he's been put through). But! No worries, Sasuke's going to grow from his wussiness or I'd be very disappointed in him.

Truthfully? I don't like this chapter – at all. I'm seriously not proud of it.

**Important**: Raise your hands, anyone who noticed anything different. (I've changed the summary)

**Next update: **23/08/09

**-**

_Some days you get chapters you aren't proud of – this is one of them._

-

**Chapter 3**

"Move away from him or I will kill you."

There was no heat in those words, even less hesitation and absolutely _no_ mercy. It was cold, calculated and clinical – it was the voice of a professional killer. A killer holding Naruto's life at the tip of his kunai. And Naruto with nothing but dumb luck and sheer stubbornness on his side only bared his teeth in a fierce grin.

That, and he was cunning too.

The leaves overhead rustled quietly in the slight breeze as though a signal and the stranger struck. A second kunai flashed out from under the stranger's cloak, barely managing to block the attack from the clone that had dropped from above – but it was enough.

Naruto was under and out from the strangers reach in a flash, legs kicking out as he rolled. It met air. The stranger had leap – one smooth jump – arm slicing out and _poof_ the clone was gone. But Naruto was already up and ready, kunai drawn with easy practice even as he took in his surroundings with a trained eye.

The stranger was across him, standing ready. His face was shielded by the high collar of the cloak and the only thing visible (apart from his long, dark hair) was his cold, emotionless eyes – eyes of a merciless killer. And – Naruto realized with his heart lodged somewhere in his throat – the killer was _standing between him and Sasuke_. Naruto didn't think. The only thing going through his head was _SasukeSasuke_.

He lunged.

Black flashed in his line of vision.

_Sasuke!_

It was through sheer reflex that Naruto managed to turn at the last moment, hitting the ground with a painful thud but rolling to his feet a bare second later. There standing between him and the stranger was Sasuke. And as Naruto watched Sasuke placed his hands on the dark cloaked arms, he couldn't help the cold fear that settled at the pit of his stomach at the sight of Sasuke standing so near – so _trusting_ – in the arms of the cold blooded killer.

"Sasuke, what are you doing!"

"Naruto, stop it," Sasuke hissed angrily. He had placed himself between the dark cloaked stranger and Naruto, hands placed defensively in front of him. "This is my brother, Itachi."

But Naruto didn't stand down, even when Sasuke acknowledge the man that he called his brother. Instead, he corrected his posture to a deceptively relaxed posed, finger thumbing the hilt of his kunai as he held it casually. Sasuke's brother didn't even bother pretending to be lax. Bastard.

"How the hell did you get in?!"

The other said nothing but there was a clear look of contempt on his face that Naruto didn't like but the man ignored Naruto's displeased growl and turned to his brother, pinning him with a dark eyed glare and said in a deep, cold voice, "Explain."

Sasuke had this look on his face like he would rather be anywhere else but under his brother's gaze. He shifted a little and finally gave a sigh.

"Nii-san," he sounded exasperated. "I'm fine. You shouldn't sneak in just like that. What if the guards found you?" To which earned him a look that pointedly said _'Do I look that incompetent' _(Naruto felt that it was rather insulting because the man was clearly insinuating that _they_ were incompetent instead). Sasuke said nothing to that and just remained silent, fidgeting minutely under that dark gaze. Finally, he broke.

"I – I tried to escaped," Itachi raised an eyebrow at that. "But something went wrong and…" He trailed off, holding up his bandaged hands meaningfully. "I'm not badly hurt," he rushed in before his brother said anything. "And I've got it treated already so I'm _fine_."

Naruto was decidedly quite impressed by Sasuke's ability to leave big, gaping, guilt-free holes in his explanations – but that didn't mean he approved of it. He gave a rather loud snort of disapproval at that, which he didn't bother two hide, and two gazes, one chillingly blank and one understandably annoyed turned to look at him.

"I think you forgot to mention the nearly dying part, bastard." Naruto said easily ignoring the dark looks the younger was shooting at him. "And you _definitely_ forgot to mention me rescuing your pansy ass."

"You saved him?"

There was a choked embarrassed noise coming from the mentioned.

"Fat load of good that did, not even a word of thanks," Naruto grumbled. "Next time I'll just leave you to die in peace, okay?"

His words earned him a raised eyebrow and a considering look before the elder gave a slight incline of the head and Naruto guessed that was the only gratitude he was ever going to get. The damn Uchiha pride was seriously beginning to annoy him.

But the older man was paying him no attention anymore. Instead, he turned to his younger brother and said quietly, "Let's go."

It took a moment for the meaning behind those words to sink in before Naruto was rounding up on the Uchiha pair, hands held in front of him in a stop gesture.

"Wait, wait, wait. Go? Go where?" Something told him they weren't planning on going back to the kitchen for a joyful reunion.

"I'm taking him back home," the elder Uchiha said flatly.

"No, you can't" Naruto replied just as flatly. "You're violating the sacred pact between Konoha and the Kyuubi. I can't let you do that."

"What makes you think I'm breaking the pact?" Itachi questioned.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're taking Sasuke away?"

"It's temporary."

"Huh?" Naruto answered intelligently.

"I'm bringing him home to get things sorted out then I'll return."

"You?"

"Yes."

"And what about Sasuke?"

"He stays."

At Naruto's blank look, Itachi decided to explain carefully.

"I want to do an exchange," Itachi said evenly ignoring the horrified look on his brother's face. "Myself for my brother."

"NO!" Sasuke said angrily. "Nii-san –"

"Sasuke, be silent," His brother cut him off. Sasuke's face visibly crumpled at the sharp rebuke. But Itachi continued no less cold but perhaps a little less sharp. "I want you to return to the clan, I will go with you to explain everything."

"No," it was obstinate and stubborn.

"Sasuke," the elder warned. "Stop –"

"Stop trying to protect me!"

There was an unmistakable look of shock on that blank face but Sasuke pressed on, "Nii-san, _enough_. You've done enough. I – I can't go back," Sasuke looked up at his brother then, willing him to _accept_ it. "The clan wouldn't accept this," he said decisively. "They wouldn't accept me," the words were so soft that Naruto was sure Sasuke had not meant for him to hear it. It was for his brother only.

But Naruto with his enhanced senses was able to hear it quite clearly and it had only confirmed what he had suspected and it made something in him burn fiercely at the thought but he said nothing. Itachi's face had remained carefully blank but the blond suspected that there was a quiet fury burning underneath too. But his voice gave away nothing even as he turned to his younger brother.

"Sasuke," he said quietly but not so quiet that Sasuke turned to him at the sound of his name. "Trust me."

Something was exchanged between them when the two brothers gazed at each other for Sasuke turned away after a long while and said softly, "Don't I always, Nii-san?"

Itachi didn't smile but Naruto could just as clearly feel the fond affection radiating from the man. It was deep and true and Naruto strongly suspected it was something he hid well from the world and those around him. It made Naruto reevaluate his opinion of him – that was, until the same man turned to him and asked, "Do you accept my offer?"

Naruto's first reaction was to tell him where he could stick his offer but then he stopped himself, the rusty cogs of his brain beginning to turn until a rather impulsive idea began to form. It was risky. He could lose Sasuke or hurt him badly. Either way, someone was bound to be hurt. But Naruto, who lived his whole life taking chances, took the chance.

"I accept," Naruto said. "However, under one condition."

Itachi only looked at him with an air of expectance. It seemed the man had been prepared for any form of resistance so he barely twitched at Naruto's words.

"You're clan's agreement," said Naruto, his eyes burning determinedly. "I want your bastard of a clan's agreement and promise that they will accept Sasuke unconditionally. 'Cause if you're prepared to leave Sasuke at _their_ mercy," and here his eyes hardened, "then you damn well better be able to guarantee that they will treat him properly."

Itachi stared at him hard at those words. It wasn't something he had expected from the blond boy. Of all the things he had expected to find here at the Kyuubi's castle, compassion was not one of them. It made something inside him jump at the thought that his brother would have somewhere – no, someone to turn to if their family would not accept him anymore.

It left no doubt or regret in his voice as he answered, "Agreed."

-

The journey home was even more uncomfortable than the first trip he took with Shisui – which said a _lot_ considering he was nearly raped that time, something he wisely did not mention to his overprotective brother.

After Itachi had given his agreement, Naruto had rushed back into the castle to god knows where and returned with a small, sturdy satchel slung over his shoulders – along with Kakashi. It seemed that the grey-haired man was insisting that he followed to – in his opinion – protect his adorable charge though which charge he actually meant was a matter of opinion.

Sasuke was more inclined to believe that the man was referring to Naruto as he watched the blond fumbled with the horse before giving up (Itachi came without a horse anyways) with an excuse that horses were only used during ritual sacrifice.

So they ended up travelling ninja style to Konoha which meant the trek took five hours instead of the usual three but Sasuke couldn't afford the luxury of apprehensiveness since nearly all his attention was taken up by trying not to kill the blond moron. The blond _annoying_ moron who had, from the moment they left till now which was a good, full _two hours_ ago continued rambling incessantly. Continuously. Incessantly.

Sasuke was quite sure if his brother wasn't going to do anything about the annoying background noise, he would have more than happily shut it up. But eventually Naruto did shut up and by the time the tall walls surrounding Konoha came into view, Sasuke was feeling the first prickle of cold dread.

They stopped by the guards as they passed by the main gates but were let passed easily when they recognized Itachi. Sasuke tried to act inconspicuous as they passed, bowing his head so as his long bangs hid his features but they saw him anyways from the shocked stares he could feel on his back.

As expected, word of his return spread like wildfire the moment he had been recognized and as they passed through the streets, Sasuke felt the weight of their stares on him and heard the quiet whispers they thought he had missed.

_Why is he back? Did the Kyuubi reject him? He's impure, that's why. What a shame. His family must be so ashamed._

At each word he felt his back stiffen a little bit more, his face grow a little bit more colder until he was standing uncomfortably ramrod straight and his face so blank and cold it could have been made from ice. By the time they had arrived at the main gates of the Uchiha district, Sasuke successfully secured his poker face in place and nothing, _nothing_ could knock it out of place. Not even the sight of the whole clan lined up in the streets of the district, waiting for Itachi and him with his father leading the small group that made up of the heads of each family standing sternly in the midst of it.

"Itachi," his father's voice was carefully controlled and Sasuke tried to ignore how his father barely even acknowledged him. "What's the meaning of this?"

-

Deep within the Uchiha district, in the middle to be exact, there stood a temple. It was old and had the smell of rotting wood and when the wind blew just right, it would creak in an old way. It was there, once a month, the heads of the Uchiha would gather to discuss clan matters behind closed sliding doors. It was in this moment when those same sliding doors had closed did the uproar begin.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Hands slammed on tables, explanations were demanded and voices were raised until the whole room was a mass of different voices, all clamoring for attention.

"Silence!" Fugaku thundered. "Silence!"

The voices falter for a moment before furious hisses and whispers began.

"Is this the way," Fugaku said coldly when there was no silence. "for an Uchiha to behave?" Instantly the whole room went quiet. Satisfied that he had managed to bring some order to the meeting, Fugaku turned to his eldest son and said carefully calm, "Itachi. Explain."

Itachi turned to his father at the mention of his name. The two brothers were seated in front of the heads of the family who sat around them in the form of a U. The position was meant to intimidate and it was doing a fairly good job at it from the jitters Sasuke could feel in the pit of his stomach.

"I made a deal with the Kyuubi," Itachi said calmly.

"What sort of deal?" Fugaku asked, ignoring the whispers of disbelief.

"An exchange," Itachi answered. "Sasuke in exchange for me."

At his words, the whole room instantly came to life. Uncles jumped to their feet, voices were raised and even Fugaku stood up, shocked disbelief written on his face. Chaos reign for a few minutes until the head of the clan finally found his voice, "Silence!"

At his command, silence fell on the room – for ten seconds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing making agreements like that!" a somber-eyed Uchiha uncle roared. "The will of the clan is not yours to dictate! _We_ decide the fate of the clan. Not you!" Cries of agreement followed those words. "Impudent boy! You should know your place!"

"My place," Itachi said calmly with a slight raise of an eyebrow at those words. At his low, silky voice, the crowd of Uchihas immediately went silent as they watched him rise from his seat and slowly make his way around the Uchihas gathered in a half circle. "I do not forget my place," the same Uchiha that had spoken those words swallowed nervously as Itachi walked past him.

"My place is here."

He had stopped at the head of the table, right in front of his father who sat stiffly in his chair.

"Itachi," his father's voice was dangerously quiet. "Just because you're my son, does not give you the –"

"You misunderstand me father," Itachi interrupted. "I do not claim this place because I'm your son."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Fugaku said sharply. "Do not forget who –"

What his father was about to say next was lost in the collective gasps of those surrounding him. From his place, Sasuke couldn't see what his brother had done but he could see, just as clearly on each of the faces of each and every Uchiha that faced his brother – including his father – the shock, disbelief, amazement – and fear. Then, the whispers started. It was the same word from every mouth and Sasuke didn't have to strain very hard to catch it. Mangekyou.

"How…?" Their father was halfway up his seat when the eldest Uchiha, a wizened old man, grabbed Fugaku's arm in a tight grip and stopped him.

"The Mangekyou," said the old man, his voice thin and papery. "Said to have manifested only once before. And the Uchiha who had gained it was the founder of the Uchiha clan, Madara. They say the Mangekyou chooses it bearer. And to have developed it, at such a young age, when many before you have tried and failed." The old man pinned Itachi with a piercing gaze. "You are quite something Itachi-kun."

For a long moment, the whole gathering was silent until, "Even with the Mangekyou," it was the same somber-eyed uncle. "The decisions of the clan have always been decided by the heads of the families." Quiet murmurs of agreements followed his words. "Even if with the Mangekyou, the decision for the sacrifice still belongs to us – the council."

"Oh? I do believe you have misunderstood me," there was quiet amusement in Itachi's tone that made everyone in the room shift uneasily. "I never said I will be making that decision. In fact, I've return to ask you for your agreement on this."

"And you think we'd just give it to you?" His father said sharply.

"Of course."

"And why would we do that?" Fugaku thundered lowly, his face deadly white.

"Because if you don't, I will leave the clan, discard the name of Uchiha and disappear along with the Mangekyou."

Sasuke's cry of protest at his brother's words was drowned out by the shouts of the Uchihas around him. Every person in the room was on his feet shouting and protesting and in midst of the chaos, stood Itachi, perfectly calm and composed. Only when Fugaku ordered for silence again in a deep voice that held badly restrained anger did the crowd calm down.

"But Itachi-kun," the old man frowned. "Even if we agree to this exchange you'd still be leaving. You can't possibly be the head of the clan if you're sent to the Kyuubi castle. It simply can't work!"

"Then," Itachi said amused. "You have better start picking a new sacrifice, don't you?"

-

When Uchiha Mikoto first heard the news of her son's return, she had dropped everything she had been doing on the spot and ran out of the house to find her youngest son. Only the voice of her husband who had called her name in quiet warning as her hands touched the front door of the house stopped her in her tracks – she was not to go see her son. So Mikoto endured. She endured as she followed her husband out of the house to line in the streets of the Uchiha district, endured as she watched her two sons step up to their father in quiet greeting, her eyes drinking greedily the sight of the youngest son, skillfully picking out any injuries – which, to her dismay, showed in his bandaged hands – and finally, endured as they shut themselves up in the small temple where the heads would gather for a private meeting with nothing more than a fleeting glimpse of Sasuke. But Uchiha Mikoto was a mother and like all mothers she possessed the strong love for her son that would make her a formidable woman.

She found the blond stranger standing beneath the sakura tree blue gaze never leaving the temple which the heads and her sons had shut themselves up in. She had been there when she watched the same blond fight to be allowed in the temple only yielding when Itachi took him aside and told him something. Whatever it was, it had worked.

He was her only connection to her sons currently. She had briefly considered the grey-haired stranger, he was older after all, but he had disappeared the moment Itachi and Sasuke stepped into the temple. So she watched the blond quietly and carefully – this was her only chance.

"I know you're there," the blond's surprisingly strong voice called out.

His perceptiveness surprised her but Mikoto did not let that faze her as she stepped into the younger male's line of sight.

"Uchiha Mikoto."

Dark eyes met blue ones unflinchingly.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the blond as he inclined his head slightly. "From the Kyuubi castle."

"I know," said Mikoto. "You came with my sons. Why?"

"Why, what?" the younger male puzzled.

"Why is my son back? What has happened? What did Itachi do? Is Sasuke hurt?" she asked, her voice growing more desperate at each question.

The blond didn't answer instantly, too overwhelmed by the rapid succession of questions. But after a puzzled frown, he found his voice, "Sasuke has returned on a deal."

"What…what deal," her voice was shocked.

"Itachi has offered an exchange in return for his brother."

"Who…?" she asked weakly.

"For himself."

Mikoto stood rooted at her spot, too shocked by the answer. It sounded like something Itachi would have done and she didn't doubt that he would see it through. Mikoto didn't think she could take it. She had been through the thought of losing one son and now…another?

"No," she whispered softly. "Not again. Why…?"

Naruto stood his ground, hands folded imposingly over his chest as he watched the strong, proud woman before him crumple.

"If you had not allowed Sasuke to be sacrificed in the first place, none of this would be happening," he said coldly.

It was the wrong thing to say. Fierce red eyes with three dots spinning wildly glared at him. It was enough for him to take a step back.

"Allowed it?!" she hissed coldly. "I fought it with every bone in my body even at the cost of betraying the clan! But _everyone_ had planned it! Yes, even my _husband_," she spat the word with all the hate she could muster. "In the end there was nothing I could do!"

And then she deflated suddenly, "For an Uchiha, a husband's command is absolute."

Her words Naruto stare at her in surprise. Here, in front of him was another Uchiha who actually gave a damn about Sasuke. And while it hurt him to think so little of Sasuke's family actually cared about him, he couldn't wipe the warm feeling that suddenly grew in him at the thought that Sasuke had at least had the love of his mother and brother. The same happy feeling that twisted into guilt when he realized how much he had torn up the family with his brashness.

"I –"

Before he could defend his actions, the door of the temple slid open with a loud slap, drawing the attention of the two. Two set of eyes watched as the two brothers climbed down the entry way, the younger trailing after the older as he stumbled to put his shoes on.

"Nii-san!"

But Itachi was ignoring his younger brother as he continued his large strides away from the temple.

"Nii-"

Sasuke never managed to continue his sentence as he found himself engulfed in tight hug and a gentle hand threading through his hair.

"Sasuke," he'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Kaa-san?"

The only reply he got was another desperate hug which he returned just as desperately. His brother had finally stopped. Standing silently aside as he watched his mother hold her youngest son tightly and desperately.

"So?" Naruto asked quietly as he sidled up to the elder Uchiha, blue eyes never leaving the small reunion in front of him. "What did they say?"

The man next to him sighed. Naruto suppressed the urge to stare. It must have been bad for _Itachi_ to actually have such a vocal response.

"They're still discussing," he replied in a quiet monotone. "But the conditions have changed. They suggested another Uchiha be used in replacement for me." This time wide blue eyes did turn to stare at the nonchalant man beside him.

"Do you accept this change?" He met the blue gaze squarely.

Naruto turned away first with a shrug. "Whatever. So long as they keep the end of their deal about taking care of Sasuke."

Itachi nod at that but said nothing and they stayed in companionable silence for a while as they watched Mikoto fuss over Sasuke.

"Naruto," Itachi said quietly. So quietly Naruto almost missed it. "If – if I fail and the clan still doesn't accept Sasuke…take care of him for me, please."

Silence.

There was no answer. But then again, there was no need for an answer.

-

The sun had already begun its track below the horizon by the time the door to the old temple slapped open and its occupants spilled out. Itachi stood up to greet the group and the others quickly followed suit even Mikoto though she refused to meet her husband's gaze.

"So," Fugaku began as they stepped up to the small group. "You have nothing to say, Itachi? If you admit now and stop this foolish act of yours we might reconsider."

"And what exactly am I suppose to admit to father?" Itachi questioned with his eyebrow raised in askance.

It was the old man who stood by Fugaku who answered instead, "Shisui was reported dead two days ago, his body had turned up in the river. In the old legends, the Mangekyou was said to be only obtainable through great anguish. Shisui was your best friend, was he not?"

"And what," Itachi's voice was dangerously low. "Are you implying?"

"You killed him!" Fugaku roared; face deadly white, spittle flying dangerously. "You killed him to obtain the Mangekyou!"

"I-"

But he was cut off by a quiet voice, "Is it true, Nii-san? Did you kill him? Is it because of me? Beca –"

"No," Itachi said sharply. "It has nothing to do with you, otouto. The clan –"

"Itachi-kun," the old man cut him off with a stern glare. "The clan does not condone to kinslaying. It is a crime punishable by death according to clan laws. But for your sake, we are willing to overlook this crime this time if you admit to it and stop your foolish deal."

Itachi gave them a hard stare.

"So," his voice was so cold, so deadly the council members couldn't help shivering slightly. "Is this how you plan to make me call off the deal? By threatening me? I would have thought threats were below the Uchiha standard," he sneered. "If that is your answer, then I am no longer an Uchiha."

He turned sharply away ignoring the protests of the heads of the clan, trying to move as far away as possible before he lose his temper and kill the ignorant fools. He ignored his brother who called after him as the younger trailed after him and didn't hear his mother's gasp of distress or the words she spoke after.

"How could you?!" she accused.

"What the council decides is absolute," her husband answered. "You have no place in questioning our decision."

"He's your son!" Mikoto all but screamed.

"They're not my son! I have no use for a son as disrespectful as Itachi or as useless as Sasuke. Kyuubi take him for all I care! A weakling like him does not have the right to bear the Uchiha name."

The harsh words of her husband made her falter in shock but a strong hand gripped her shoulder and another voice answered, "Damn right I will," there was a low growl in that voice that was not there before and fear, unexplainable, suffocating _fear_ filled her every pore, the same fear that was reflected in every face of the council that was watching the blond man. "And now that he's mine, I'll make sure he will never need you again."

The grip on her shoulder disappear and with it, the overwhelming presence. It gave her enough strength to turn and watch the disappearing back of the stranger that she had before naively believe was harmless. She wasn't the only one. The heads was watching the young man too, with varying degrees of shock and fear. And when the same back stop suddenly as though he had remembered something and the body turn slightly, every Uchiha present instantly tensed.

"Oh, and if I ever hear you say anything like that about either Sasuke or Itachi," he focused on the heads with a red-eyed glare. "Pact or not, I'll make sure the Uchiha clan disappears from this village."

-

Sasuke kept quiet as he followed his brother through the streets of the Uchiha district. They walked with no particular destination in mind, Itachi sorting out his emotions and Sasuke sorting out his thoughts. Only when Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder did he realize that his brother had stopped.

They were at the edge of the district; under the leafy trees that grew around, the nearest house at least twenty paces away. It's was Sasuke's place. A place he had always spent his time brooding and meditating when the expectations of the clan proved too much or when he wanted privacy.

"Sasuke," Itachi said with a quiet urgency in his voice. "Do you trust me?"

Sasuke hesitated before he answered. Given the right reasons, Itachi would have not hesitated to kill Shisui in cold blood. But this was his brother! The man who had protected him and taken care of him for as long as he remembered. He owed it to him.

"Yes," there was no hint of doubt in his tone. "I always do."

"I did not kill Shisui," Sasuke blinked in surprise at the statement. "I don't know what happened but I _swear_ I never killed him. Sasuke," Itachi said urgently as his hands gripped his brother's arms tightly. "Believe me."

Sasuke was too busy fighting back the relief at his brother's words to answer him. If Itachi said he didn't kill Shisui, Sasuke would believe him and he told him so.

Itachi gave a grim nod at his words and said, "Good. I'm sorry it turned out like this otouto but I promise I'll make it better but – I have to leave for a while. The clan will not accept me and I plan to find out the truth about Shisui so you're going to have to return to the Kyuubi castle." He gave an amused smile at his own words. "Maybe you'll finally grow up, foolish little brother." Poke.

The indignant snort he had expected to receive only made him smile fondly which in turn made Sasuke's lips twitch upwards involuntarily.

"So you're going to leave me at the mercy of the Kyuubi," Sasuke teased.

"Oh I don't know. He seemed like a decent guy," Itachi answered casually. "Besides I trust him." That earned a look of incredulous shock from Sasuke – Itachi's trust was hard to gain. "And he promised he'd take care of you, didn't you Naruto?"

"Damn," the younger man grumbled as he jumped down from the tree. "How did you know? I thought you never noticed."

Itachi smiled mysteriously but Sasuke scowled, "Dobe, orange does not go with green."

"Ehehe," Naruto ruffled his hair sheepishly and then he fixed Itachi with a serious look, so different from his natural gesture before. "Leave it to me, 'tachi. I'll take good care of him."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the mutilation of his name but said nothing.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You didn't tell him?" Itachi asked with a meaningful look at Naruto.

"Ooppss," Naruto apologized without sounding apologetic at all. "Must have forgot,"

"Tell me what?"

Naruto grinned at his words, all sharp teeth and all and bowed with a flourish, "Uzumaki Naruto! Resident demon of Konoha or better known as Kyuubi no Youko," And he finished with a mock salute. "Nice to meet you!"

Sasuke seemed at loss for words until Naruto said, "Don't worry, 'tachi! I'll take _good_ care of him." His words were accompanied by a leer.

"You…!"

"Isn't that good, otouto," Itachi said with a straight face. That didn't fool Sasuke. He could tell his brother was inwardly laughing at him. "Now you don't have to die a virgin."

"I rather die a virgin that have the dobe touch me," Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Don't worry," Naruto chirped as he slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Now that I've got your brother's blessing I'm not going to hold back."

Sasuke gave him a dark look at that.

"You're mine Sasuke, and I intend to claim you."

-


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** My Affair with the Resident Demon

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters portrayed in this story.

**Beta**: Courtesy of hunni C A K E. Thanks a bunch.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who have stuck with me so far, especially those who drop in reviews (made my week, they did) and to thank everyone properly, I'm gonna give you this…

**Important** **in a** **DO-NOT-NOT-SKATE-OVER-THIS-OR-YOU'LL-REGRET way:**

In the spirit of generosity, and a shameless bribe for more reviews, I will write a story (no more than 2 or 3 chapters) for the **100th** reviewer. Yes! My first 100th review to come and I feel this calls for a need to…write more? Urm, before you get all excited and click on the review button (or ignore this) I prefer writing Naruto, -man, FFVII (though I don't play the game, I watched the movie so this is kinda new territory for me), and Weiss Kreuz. Take your pick and your theme – and good luck.

**Next update: **30/08/09

**-**

_And some days you get chapters you _are_ proud of. Kind of._

-

**Chapter 4**

Not for the first time, Sasuke found himself slammed painfully to the cold stone wall as he was jumped for the nth time. He _really_ wished Naruto would stop doing that. The blond gave a triumphant exclamation at his success and leaned forward eagerly to claim his prize. Sasuke, who had been anticipating this, only cupped the back of Naruto's head affectionately and guided the blond's face downwards – into the unforgiving wall.

By the time Naruto had recovered from his rather disgusting – and unprecedented – kiss, his target had disappeared to god-knows-where leaving Naruto alone; again. At this rate, he'd be getting a new sacrifice before he even managed to lay a hand on Sasuke. His failure led to another mental tally in Sasuke's favour and currently, it wasn't looking so good for Naruto.

Sasuke – 27, Naruto – 0.

Naruto sighed in frustration and decided he needed another shower, a bloody cold one at that, which led him to decide that there were just too many bloody, cold showers recently. Oh yes, it was just another normal day.

-

"You know, it would be so much easier for you if you just give in," said an amused voice.

Sasuke valiantly tried to quell his annoyance. Even in his sanctuary he was not at peace. Unfortunately, he had not been the first person to discover this place and was left to putting up with its previous occupant. Of course, said previous occupant also had the doubtful pleasure of putting up with Sasuke and was showing his enthusiasm by annoying him ceaselessly about Naruto.

"If you give in," the other nodded knowingly. "He'll stop chasing you."

"You'd know," Sasuke scowled.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Sasuke's head whipped so quickly to stare at the long haired male that he forgot he was suppose to be pretending to be disinterested.

"You – you were…"

"A sacrifice? Yes, I was. Just like you, I was sent here on behalf of my clan though I had less flair," the pale-eyed man smirked mockingly. "And just like you I resisted. Though I was sent as a sacrifice I still had my pride," Sasuke gave a vague understanding nod at that. "But Naruto was persistent and eventually I did give in just to shut him up."

When the pale eyed man didn't continue after that, Sasuke fidgeted and demanded, "And?"

"Best night of my life," the man smirked.

Sasuke huffed and turned away, settling himself into a more comfortable meditative position. It wasn't much help to his current situation. Despite his many attempts to avoid Naruto he had learned – through many unwanted advices and conversations – the man always got what he wanted. After all the rubbish advices and suggestions he had received from just _trying_ to talk to someone, he had learned to keep conversation to a minimum (if at all) and perfected the art of answering in various degrees of grunts. When most people stopped talking to him altogether Sasuke decided it wasn't a big loss on his part. At least he managed to learn one important (and glaringly obvious) fact – everyone in the castle was a pervert.

And, it seemed, he was sitting just a few seats away from one. Sasuke tried very hard not to dwell on the fact and concentrated on meditating – it wasn't working. Instead his mind was busy conjouring up various images to fit the description of the so-called 'best night' and pointing out oh-so-helpfully that he was still miserably a virgin and that Naruto wasn't such a bad first time. Or only time, come to think about it. Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh at that.

"Frustrated, aren't you," the same annoying voice called. "You'll feel so much better if you give in."

The suggestion was not helping his thoughts in the very least and meditating was the furthest thing from his mind right now. Sasuke wisely gave up in order to give the other an irritable glare.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" he barked.

"Don't _you_?" the other countered.

"Yes," Sasuke snapped as he stood up. "Somewhere away from you."

"And to find Naruto?" the other finished hopefully.

Sasuke snarled, and fled – in a dignified manner. He took the long way to his destination; down two floors to pick his way through the small, rarely used staircase, down the narrow hallway whose entrance was hidden by two imposing columns, easily missed if one wasn't looking for it. A quick cut through the empty and scarcely used hall, down a few more stairs, a few quick dashes and soon he found himself in front of his destination – a plain, wooden door.

Yes, Sasuke had become well acquainted with the layout of the castle and it was all thanks to constantly trying to avoid the blond. Thanks to him, it now took less time for him to reach here than it did the first few times. Not that he was eagerly looking forward to it much like the first few times. For a moment he glared hard at the door, arms crossed grumpily and contemplated just leaving. Then he sighed, uncrossed his arms and knocked.

"Come in."

Tsunade watched with and amused twinkle in her eyes as a sulking (though she would never dare tell it to his face) raven-haired young man stepped into the infirmary. It was time for his daily check-ups it seemed and all the staff present immediately craned their necks when they realized what time it was. For them, this was their daily source of amusement because when Uchiha Sasuke comes in for a visit, things never get boring for two reasons. The first was because of his petulant attitude which he tries to brush it off in a stoic manner but was amusing to see all the same.

"How are you today Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

He had also developed a rather charming way of answering people and Tsunade highly suspected it was because he got tired of all the pestering he was put through.

"Healing up rather nicely I see," she said when she checked the hands. She had removed the bandages last week and proclaimed that they were healed but warned him to come for daily check-ups to make sure his movements weren't affected. "Do you have any trouble with picking up things or writing?"

He didn't answer but she had long ago learned to read his monosyllabic responses.

"Any pain or discomfort? No? Good," she muttered as she turned his hand over, not bothering to wait for his response. "Well then, I guess it's safe to say this will be your last visit."

The tense face in front of her visibly relaxed at her statement. Don't get the wrong idea, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't afraid of seeing the doctor or going for his daily check-ups – no. There was something else that made his stomach churn and his instincts rally whenever he stepped into the infirmary. And that was –

"Sasuke!"

Enter reason number two – Uzumaki Naruto.

At the sound of the loud, annoying voice, Sasuke shot Tsunade a furious look. At the start of the series of check-ups he had made her promise to give check-ups at random times which she would tell him at the end of every examination to prevent Naruto from cornering him during his check-ups. She kept her promise well enough but he never did make her promise not to tell Naruto _when_ these random check-ups would occur.

And Tsunade, who was ever fond of any source of entertainment watched in amusement as Sasuke sprang to his feet and his eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for possible exits. He instantly jumped when the door at the end of the infirmary banged open and quickly dashed in the opposite direction – towards the nurses' office. Naruto caught the telltale flash of the spiky dark hair as it disappeared in the slam of a door and grinned fiercely – the chase was on.

-

For the whole day, Sasuke managed to evade the blond by drawing from his intimate knowledge of the castle and running away – in a dignified manner – whenever he saw a hint of blond hair. Though he suspected he had mistaken Ino for Naruto quite a few times but he wasn't taking the chance. It was only by late afternoon (or early evening, however you look at it) that Naruto finally managed to catch his elusive Uchiha – Sasuke had finally succumbed to hunger and decided to chance the kitchen.

The dark-haired male only managed to grab a loaf of bread and a bowl of stew before he heard it.

"Teme! Stop running away!"

To which Sasuke hissed rather furiously from all the way at the other end of the kitchen to the amusement of the people present, "I'm not _running_."

"Oh yea! Then what have you been doing these last few weeks? Exploring the castle?"

"I'm _avoiding_ you."

"That's the same thing," the blond protested.

"No, it's not," Sasuke snarled as he strode up to the blond, too offended to think about the consequences. "It's you, it's only natural."

"Natural?!" Naruto sputtered. "Look teme, what's natural is you getting your ass in bed with me."

"What. Did. You. Say?!" Sasuke's face was flushed right up to his ears.

"Your. Ass. Is. Mine," Naruto answered with equal enunciation, word for word.

"Dobe," Sasuke hissed.

"Teme!"

And thus, the fight broke out just like that. It took Chouji, Kiba and the quiet and easily overlooked Shino to pull the two of them off each other.

"Man, if you guys want to go at each other so badly, do us all a favour and just do it," Kiba said.

"And save us all the grief," Chouji muttered along.

Shino said nothing but he shifted minutely and stared hard at the both of them – or what they could tell from his the way his dark sunglasses glinted in the light.

"Do I need to remind you that there is no fighting allowed in this kitchen," Chouji boomed as he crossed his arms menacingly once the two were properly separated.

"We weren't fighting," Naruto protested but no one believed him. "We were just warming up for a spar. Yea, that's it – spar! Hey teme," he turned to the disgruntled young man who was slowly inching away from him. "Let's spar."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're getting out of shape."

"I've had more than enough practice avoiding you, thank you very much," Sasuke snorted.

"Not that kind of practice! An actual spar. You know - the type with bruises, blood and a lot of body contact."

"Not to mention lots of touching and molesting," Sasuke muttered.

"You're just afraid I'll pound your ass into the ground! Not that I wouldn't, but I'll do that in bed," Naruto grinned unabashedly. "C'mon, S'uke!"

"Stop mutilating my name," Sasuke gritted out.

"It's cute, you're cute – let's spar. If I win, your ass is mine, if you win…" Naruto trailed off thoughtfully.

"What is it with you and your fixation on my ass," Sasuke mumbled under his breath before he said loudly. "If I win, you'll _never_ bother me again and I'm not required to sleep with you anymore."

"You've got a cute ass, that's why," apparently Naruto had sharp ears. "C'mon S'uke, you're not fulfilling your duties as a proper sacrifice."

"Take it or leave it, dobe."

Naruto pouted and whined and wheedled and finally, with a sulk, said, "Fine."

At his words, the entire kitchen burst into cheers and applause.

"Finally."

"Thank Kyuubi!"

"I thought they'd never do it."

"Hah! I told you! I told you! Pay up, you owe me ten," Kiba was slapping Chouji on the back in glee.

"I'm rooting for you Naruto-nii!"

The last came from the cheeky twelve-year-old, Konohamaru to which Naruto gave a large grin and a big thumbs up. Sasuke only huffed at the sight and left the kitchen.

-

Apparently news of their spar travelled fast for before Sasuke managed to make his way to the training area, after he had gone back to his room to change his clothes, a sizable crowd had already gathered to watch the spectacle. He saw money exchanging hands and people eagerly placing bets and was tempted to find out how many people had bet in his favour. But it was no matter, he would win – it was a given.

Naruto was already out in the area, bouncing up and down energetically. When he saw Sasuke, he gave a loud holler and waved his hand wildly as if he was easy to miss in all that bright, blinding orange. Sasuke descended to the large circular pit gracefully ignoring the way the blond man was watching him intently. Kiba strode up to them as they stood across from each other and put on his sternest face.

"Now, I want to see a good, clean match which means no dirty tricks but underhanded ninja tactics are perfectly acceptable," here he winked at Naruto. "No permanent mutilation and no killing. And Naruto, I'm betting big bucks on you so you better kick his ass," Not for the first time Sasuke wondered what is the fixation on his ass. "May the best man win."

He stepped aside nimbly, gave a flick that signal the start – and the match was on.

The instant when Kiba dropped the signal, Sasuke immediately went into a series of taijutsu attacks, replying on his superior speed and strength to push Naruto into a corner. He wasn't stupid. He had seen Naruto's fight with Itachi and knew the blond was dangerously cunning. That was why he was he didn't plan to give the blond a chance to retaliate. But Naruto was matching him – blow for blow. It was only through his speed that Sasuke was able to land a few blows and he took vicious satisfaction whenever his hits slammed home. He delivered a particularly hard hit when he saw an opening – except Naruto had shifted minutely and Sasuke only managed a glancing blow past Naruto's cheek and then he _knew_ from Naruto's sharp grin that it was _he_ who was open.

"Oof!"

The hit wasn't half as fast as Sasuke's normal blows but it was _hard_. Pain blossomed sharply in his abdomen and Sasuke involuntarily curled up to protect the area. He was still gasping from the blow when something slammed into his soft, vulnerable throat with the force of a falling house. He choked and gagged, took a breath and realized with a cold stab of fear his throat had closed up. Panic filled him when he tried to take a deep breath and nothing could come in. He was coughing hard enough that he barely put up any resistance when Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it into an uncomfortable position whilst pinning him with a knee in his back.

"…hits…man…had…be…weak…"

Naruto's words were lost in the loud pounding in his ears as he tried again and again to draw a breath and Naruto's loud voice calling his name over and over again wasn't _helping_. Sasuke gave one last desperate cough and felt something move in his throat and then – air, rich lungfuls of air filled him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sounded worried.

The damn dobe was going to pay.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

The dry rasp in Sasuke's voice was almost painful to hear and so was Naruto's shriek of pain as thousands and thousands of volts of pure electricity coursed through him. Naruto instantly let go and jumped away as electricity sparked and danced all over Sasuke, creating a blue halo around his form. He was forced to call up a clone and dodge in midair halfway in the jump when something white shot at him – too quick for him to see – from Sasuke's hand.

He fell, rolled to his feet, looked up and Sasuke's was _there_, right in front of him! For a moment, he saw furious blazing red eyes, three dots circling the pupil wildly and then he was slammed hard into the unforgiving ground.

But Sasuke wasn't done yet. He grabbed fistfuls of Naruto's bright sunny hair and slammed him down over and over again. There was a sharp crack at the third slam and Sasuke suspected he might have broken Naruto's nose but he was too angry to care.

The tang of copper filled his nostrils and red splattered on the ground under Naruto before he decided to stop. But as he raised the blond head from his final slam, strong hands grabbed his wrist. He only had a moment to register that they were wickedly clawed before he was flipped over with inhuman strength. He flew far, nearly to the end of the training area and from the corner of his eye, saw a fast moving blur flying along with him. Only when he was flying in the air from a harsh kick under him and he saw Naruto above him, eyes red and scars deep and prominent, did he realize the blond had been the one moving along with him.

Naruto raised a fist and Sasuke could only raise his left arm in front of him in a weak imitation of a shield. The first hit his arm, broke through – and Sasuke scream, high, sharp and _pained_ – and hit him squarely in the chest. He was sent slamming into the ground hard enough that he chipped the hard stone floor.

And he didn't move.

Naruto dropped down from his high jump panting hard as he watched the unmoving form; adrenaline and anger coursing through him and making his lips twist in a savage grin. He strode up to Sasuke, took fistfuls of the front of his shirt and dragged the pale face up, one hand fisted and ready to deliver the final blow – only he didn't.

Sasuke wasn't moving.

_Sasuke wasn't moving at all._

"TSUNADE!!!" Naruto screamed for the woman who was across the room, fear, panic and terror clear in his voice.

The woman was across the room before Naruto managed to scream a second time, steady hands pulling Sasuke from Naruto's grasp even as she lowered her head to listen for a heartbeat – there was none.

"Shizune," her voice urgent and professional even as her hands glowed green over the prone chest. "Get a bed ready. Neji, Hinata, go with her and get a stretcher. The rest of you, MOVE!"

She didn't notice as the crowd moved away from her as she placed her glowing hands a few inches above Sasuke's chest and curled it inwards. She drew it up as though she was trying to pull air. Sasuke's chest rose a few inches and blood spurted out from his mouth.

She cursed, honed her chakra into a fine thin line, a chakra scalpel, and drew it over his clothed chest. The shirt parted easily as did the skin and muscle underneath and instantly blood spilled out. Tsunade cursed even more violently and Naruto only had the chance to peek over her shoulder to see a badly ruptured heart before he turned. And he fled.

-

Having just been fully discharged from the infirmary, Sasuke was not at all pleased to land back in there only a few hours later after his short-lived freedom. His mood was particularly sour when practically everyone suddenly developed a concern for him overnight and would pop in randomly for visits. Sasuke was very sure he was the most popular patient the infirmary ever had since _everyone_ in the castle had made it their responsibility to visit him. Well, everyone except a certain blond of course.

Sasuke had been told, the moment he had been well enough to ask, that Naruto had fled the scene and disappeared off since then with only occasional glimpses of the elusive blond in the kitchen or in the gardens.

Sasuke didn't know whether to feel annoyed or angry though he was actually angrier at himself for losing to Naruto. Despite wanting badly to find the blond and knock some sense in him and perhaps a few more knocks for the beating up he received, he was strictly confined to bed with a bandaged chest, his arm having healed a bare two days ago thanks to Tsunade's abilities.

It was during his fifth day in that he heard a sound, not suspiciously unlike a scuffle coming from the other side of the room. He turned to look and was greeted with the sight of Naruto being shoved unceremoniously into the suddenly mysteriously empty infirmary, save for him of course, before the door was slammed shut followed by the sound of a lock clicking. The blond was instantly on his feet and pounding at the door.

"Hey! Let me out!"

There came a muffled snort from the other side of the door and Tsunade replied, "I'm not letting you out until the both of you sort this out. I'm sick of seeing Sasuke's sour face in the infirmary and I'm sick of seeing your sulking form _out_ of it."

"Great, now I'm not even allowed to sulk?!"

The next words were a mumbled reply that was lost to Sasuke but the blond answered, "I don't even want to see that bastard!"

"That bastard can hear you," Sasuke mumbled grumpily.

"Gaki, I'm not letting you out until the both of you can talk _civilly_ again."

This wasn't much of a problem to Sasuke since he had been meaning to talk to the blond anyways.

"Baa-chan –"

"What's the matter, Naruto? Afraid?" Sasuke's sneering voice cut in.

From his position, Sasuke could see the blond's back stiffen rigidly for a second before the blond turned around and pinned him with a glare.

"Who'd be afraid of you," the blond hissed.

"Or maybe you just feel guilty," Sasuke said.

He knew he had hit home when the blond bared his teeth, said nothing and settled himself on the bed furthest from him. So Sasuke pressed on, "You really are a dobe," Naruto gave a start and opened his mouth for an angry retort but Sasuke continued. "What proper ninja would feel guilty about defeating their opponent?"

"Well in case you didn't realize," Naruto snapped. "You _died_ Sasuke."

"Yes," the reply was dry. "That's exactly why I'm still sitting here talking to you."

"It's not funny!" Naruto jumped to his feet and stalked over to the bed. "You died Sasuke! I saw your heart, it – it…"

"I died," Sasuke said calmly. "But Tsunade saved me and now I'm alive. What's there to be guilty of?"

"Don't be so cocky!" The blond was right by his bed now. "You make it sound like it's perfectly harmless. What if Tsunade wasn't there? What if I didn't manage to get help in time? What – what if –"

Naruto cut off with a sharp gasp and quickly turned his head away but not before Sasuke caught the fear.

"What if you didn't stop?" Sasuke ended his last sentence. The blond said nothing.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly and seriously until the blond turned to look at him again. "I'm not blaming you. I'm a ninja and I've accept death as part of my life. We kill, we die – it's normal. I'm not mad at you and neither do I hate you."

But Sasuke could see the stubborn jut of Naruto's jaw and knew his words didn't reach him. Exasperated, Sasuke reached over – ignoring the sharp twinge in his chest – grabbed the orange robes and pulled him down.

It was messy. Sasuke had managed to miss half of Naruto's lips when he landed and their teeth had knocked painfully and both their lips were too dry that it felt rough. It was also Sasuke's first kiss. And he was determined to make it right. So he shifted himself slightly until their lips aligned and pressed his lips forward insistently, threaded his hand through blond locks and stroked them softly in encouragement as his tongue licked softly on stubbornly sealed lips. Naruto didn't budge.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured huskily as he parted from his first kiss.

The low pitch of his voice was accompanied by a dark, half-lidded gaze and a tongue poking out to wet his lips. Naruto started hard and then, he couldn't help it, he shuddered and attacked eagerly. He felt Sasuke shift gleefully under him when his control broke and return the kiss just as enthusiastically.

They were so engrossed in their kiss as their tongues battled for dominance that they missed the first cough. Only when a second, loud and more deliberate cough sounded did they part reluctantly.

"Ma~," it was Kakashi, no one else could sound that annoying. "Isn't this such a lovely sight, my two adorable charges making up. Of course children," he waged a finger admonishingly. "Be careful not to overdo it, you know Tsunade hates soiled sheets."

He had on this dirty faraway look in his face that made Sasuke want to punch his face in but Naruto was towering over him, blocking his way as he stood between him and Kakashi.

"What do you want?" Naruto had on the most displeased look on his face.

"You have a visitor."

Instantly Naruto became sharp and alert.

"A visitor?"

"Yes," all traces of joviality were gone in Kakashi's masked face. "It's Orochimaru."

-


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** My Affair with the Resident Demon

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters portrayed in this story.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I'm revising the whole previous chapters because I think they're not up to scratch. Actually, I've reached the point in the story where one starts to think the whole thing is not up to scratch. And, disloyal me, have started writing a new one.

**Important: **I hope I manage to clear up any confusion with this chapter. If there's anything you don't like about my writing don't be shy to point it out (aka too boring and lengthy), I'm trying my best to improve so…feedback would be nice?

**Next update: **Under revision.

-

Being a demon lord wasn't exactly the best job around. Sure it was grand and cool and very respectable and whatnot but honestly, if Naruto had known the amount of paperwork and shit he had to plow through he would have gladly given the title away faster than you can say _'ramen'_. Sadly, the thought of the responsibilities he had to shoulder didn't even flit through his mind when he took over the castle, its occupants and the rather overrated title of demon lord. So that left him with a few choices. Ignore the snake demon and have his wicked way with Sasuke or do his damn job and go greet the other. At any time, Naruto would have gladly chosen the former but one look at the Uchiha, laying there all pale and thin and bandaged, Naruto's conscience couldn't take it.

"Let's go," he nodded to Kakashi, untangling himself from Sasuke's grasp and pointedly not meeting Sasuke's displeased gaze.

Kakashi gave him a raised eyebrow but held the door open patiently as Naruto brushed himself to a more acceptable condition.

"Naruto," Sasuke croaked from the bed, struggling to get off.

"Stay here," Naruto said gruffly, still not looking back. "Or Tsunade will have both our heads."

The threat worked well enough as the Uchiha instantly sank back into the bed and muttered sourly, "Make it quick."

Naruto gave a terse nod but didn't bother telling the other he wasn't going to come back as he walked through the door, letting Kakashi close it behind him with a quiet sort of finality. Kakashi made for the reception hall but Naruto halt him with a simple hand on his arm.

"I want to change. Go get Tsunade first," he instructed.

The other gave a small nod and made his way to find the medic, leaving Naruto to change into something more respectable. He donned on his most regal robes – orange, of course – and with Kakashi and Tsunade flanking him left and right he went off to greet his guest, stepping into the reception hall all confident swagger and easy charisma.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, it's been such a long time," Orochimaru hissed, long tongue flicking out at each 's'. Naruto tried not to stare. It wasn't easy but he had practice. Instead, he kept his gaze on Kabuto, Orochimaru's ever present lackey who stood by his master's side.

"Not long enough," Tsunade muttered to his right not caring if he had heard her. It was a little known fact that there was no love lost between the two.

"Tsunade," Orochimaru hissed. "looking as young as ever, I see." There was an unmistakable snide tone in his voice which was not lost on Tsunade.

"Better than –"

"Uh – what do you want Orochimaru?" Naruto quickly interrupted before a fight could escalate between the two.

"Naruto-kun," the snake said, scandalised. "Do I need a reason to visit my friend? It's been so long and I've heard so much-"

"I bet," Naruto muttered.

"-especially about the recent sacrifice," he continued, pretending not to hear Naruto's comment. "About the, ah – problems you're having. I was worried, naturally, so I came to see if I could help. You know, if you ever have any problems, you can count on me. I'd be more than happy to take it off your hands."

The greedy gleam in those golden eyes made Naruto growl angrily.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Naruto bit out.

"Of courssse," Orochimaru hissed. "I don't doubt that you can't. But one can't be too careful, now can we? After all, must be a tough one this time to give you so much…trouble…"

"I'll live," Naruto said dryly. "I appreciate your concern though. But I doubt you'd come all the way here just to ask about my general health – so? What is it?"

"Heh," Orochimaru barked. "Always so straightforward. All right, then. I have a – ah, personal message I'd like to deliver to Jiraya. If you'd be so kind to call him."

"He's not here," Tsunade cut in angrily at the mention of the sage. She and Jiraiya had their share of misgivings as well but not as much as Orochimaru and her. But Tsunade had always been closer to Jiraiya than any of them here, leaving her more well-informed about the hermit's whereabouts.

"Ah, I ssee," the snake said, not sounding at all disappointed. "Shame. I was hoping I could catch him here. I've heard some..._interesting_ news about him and his recent discovery of the missing nin group. Akatsuki, I believe it was called. And I was particularly interested in the new information he managed to obtain…"

"Well, that's a shame. But I don't think he'll be coming back soon," Naruto said, somewhat cheerfully at the prospect of being able to turn the other demon away. "I could offer you a room if you want to wait –" at the gleam in Orochimaru's eyes, Naruto quickly added in, " – but we've been quite busy lately with – with –"

"Konoha relations," Kakashi supplied.

"Yea. That. So I'm afraid we can't really entertain you at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage myself," Orochimaru said slyly.

"Yes – but, uh – we're a bit up to our necks at the moment and we really can't spare anything for you – not even a room –" of course, Naruto realised how impossible that was with the large castle he had managed to obtain and quickly amended, " – and I'm sure you're quite busy yourself. I mean, I heard you've opened quite a few bases around and your recent experiments in the kekkai genkai…"

Naruto shot Tsunade a pleading look when he finally ran out of excuses and Tsunade, who was never one to be gracious to the likes of Orochimaru, plowed in with vicious satisfaction.

"What Kyuubi-sama is trying to say is that he's a busy lord with lots of work to do and he can't entertain you. After all, we can't all be free to randomly drop visits, can we?"

"Heh," Orochimaru smiled thinly. "I assure I'm quite a busy person, unlike _some_ who spend their time drinking and gambling."

Tsunade visibly bristled at that but Naruto quickly interjected before she could retort – in a physical manner.

"Yes, yes!" he said cheerily. "And seeing as you're so busy, I wouldn't want to keep you here any longer, it would be impolite. So, if there's nothing else…I'd be more than happy to show you the door."

"Ah well," Orochimaru's smile stretched even more at Naruto's words. "I hope you don't mind if I rest for a few hours? It's been such a tiring journey," At Naruto's dark look at his words he added, "Oh, don't worry. We'll leave after dinner. We just want to – ah, freshen up a bit. You wouldn't turn a fellow demon away on an empty stomach, would you?"

No, he wouldn't and Orochimaru knew it.

"Fine," the disturbing smile, if possible grew even wider on Orochimaru's face but Naruto said nothing as he watched the snake demon signal Kabuto and the both of them make their way out of the hall

As he reached the large wooden doors, he gave a pause and turned back, "By the way – the sacrifice – which clan is it from? Just for curiosity's sake, of course. "

"Nothing more than a common ninja from the village," Naruto lied with a straight face.

Orochimaru stared hard at him for a long while as though he could detect the lie but said nothing and walked out of the door with nothing more than a dramatic swish of robes.

"Make sure Orochimaru doesn't get anywhere _near_ Sasuke," he told both Tsunade and Kakashi the moment the great double doors were closed.

"The only way that slime is stepping in _my_ infirmary is through my fists," she said before she left, almost as immediately as the other two, muttering about the infirmary and barring the entrances.

Naruto winced at Tsunade's words and felt a small shred of sympathy for any who attempted it. Tsunade hit _hard_.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Kakashi drawled, one eye still fixed on the door the snake had left through. "And inform the guards to keep a lookout too."

"You do that," Naruto growled.

Kakashi only gave a jaunty salute in reply and poofed away in a cloud of smoke – leaving Naruto all alone feeling still horny after the kiss and so confused that he felt like banging his head on the nearest wall just so as he could knock himself blissfully unconscious and spare his head the trouble. Oh, joy.

-

Naruto's lips felt chaffed.

He had been wandering around the castle, too lost in his thoughts to realise that he had been licking his lips continuously for quite some time now. It didn't help as he subconsciously licked them again, not realising he had done it until he felt his tongue dart out and swipe obsessively over his lips.

"Damnit!" he swore furiously when he realised what he had done.

"What's wrong...?" a voice drifted over from the small little herb garden that had been smacked in the middle of the small courtyard at the back.

Naruto turned quickly and spotted Sakura, holding a pair of clippers and a basket by her feet, kneeling by the herb bed, plucking the herbs with her hair, which was dark pink from the sweat that trickled down her neck, tucked neatly behind a red headband. She looked busy. But that didn't stop Naruto from instantly changing direction and settling himself heavily on a patch of grass by her side.

"You'll get grass stains on your robes," Sakura warned as she went back to clipping her herbs.

"Don't care," Naruto shrugged as he watched her work.

"Hmph," she snorted as she took hold of a leafy shrub and snipped a small clipping from it and placed it carefully in her basket. "I'm not going to heal if you come running to me when Tsunade-sama catches you walking around with them."

Naruto shrugged again but didn't answer. Sakura threw him a curious glance but went back to her work eventually, with Naruto contemplating by her. It was rare to see the usually energetic demon lord so serious but Sakura didn't question her luck as she was allowed to finish her chore in relative silence. It left Naruto fidgeting idly, playing with the hem of his robes and occasionally licking his lips absently until he realised what he was doing.

"Say...Sakura," Naruto frowned as he touched his lips lightly.

"Hmm," the pink-haired woman answered vaguely as she crawled under a larger bush to try and dig out a root.

"I – uh, I have a question..." he trailed off uncertainly, fingers still on his lips.

"Yes?" came her voice under all the rustling of the bush. "What is it?"

"Well," he began, tucking his hands firmly under his legs. "Say – I mean, just _say_ – if you hurt a friend of yours, what should you do?"

"Well – ah, here we go –" she came out from under the bush, twigs in her hair and dirt smeared on her face and a small piece of brownish root between her gloved fingers. " – well, I'd go apologise to that person. Isn't that the right thing to do?"

"But –" Naruto said hastily. " – but what if you hurt your friend really, _really _bad? Like, something that you can't apologise for."

"Like what?" she said absently as she wrapped the root carefully.

"Um – just…just _bad_, okay?"

"Hmm?" she gave him a curious look at his sad tone. He looked so dejected. She sighed and decided to try and help him. "Okay, then. Let's say it's bad and you can't apologise to your friend because you have hurt him or her badly. So, the question is, is that person willing to forgive you for it?"

Instantly, Naruto's fingers flew up to his lips to skim them lightly at her words before he guiltily trapped them under his legs again.

"Well...uh..." Naruto said, licking his lips again. "I think so. I mean – yea, uh – yea."

"Well, then," she smiled as she picked up her clippers and turned her attention to the rosemary tucked away between the cinnamon tree and onion patch. "I don't see what's the problem."

"But what if it happens again?" Naruto burst out miserably. "What if I hurt him again? Or worse, what if I do kill him this time?"

"Huh..." Sakura said thoughtfully as she finally turned her full attention to him. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Sasuke, would you?"

"Uh – what?" Naruto squeaked before he threw his hands up in protest. "No, no. I meant, Neji. 'Cause, you know, we sparred recently and – yea, I kinda kicked his ass pretty badly and all and..."

Sakura stared at him intently until he gave her a weak grin and she huffed and turned back to the rosemary, clipping the leaves a bit harder than necessary.

"Well, I don't know _why_ you'd go worrying about Neji. I mean, it's _Neji_. He takes offense even if you look at him wrongly," she huffed, not bothering to place the rosemary in the basket gently. "And while we're on that topic: why, of all people, did you ever manage to get Neji?"

"Hey, hey," Naruto protested. "It's not as if I get to choose my sacrifices, okay. They just come as they are. You, Neji and everyone else."

"Still, I just don't get why you keep up this ridiculous tradition," Sakura said, turning back to the poor bush. Naruto shrugged casually but Sakura's sharp words had brought a pang of an old memory in him that he had forgotten a long time ago that had him shifting uncomfortably.

Luckily, Sakura was too busy cutting up the bush to notice as she continued, "I mean, Neji came _after_ you've got me and if you had only stopped while you were at it –" here she shot him a look. " – you wouldn't even be here worrying about his oh-so-delicate ego."

"Ah...it's just I feel really bad about it, you know," Naruto said, licking his lips nervously again, ignoring the painful memory.

"What's there to worry about? Neji's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Besides, you don't expect not to get hurt in a spar."

"Yes – but –" Naruto said slowly, choosing his words carefully to not arouse Sakura's suspicions again. " – during our spar, I kinda did something dangerous – and – well, and I was kinda lucky nothing worse happened even though it could have."

"Luck, eh?" Sakura wiped her brow, effectively smearing more dirt on her face. "I bet Neji said it was fate, didn't he?"

Naruto could only give a weak chuckle.

"Though...I must admit you're a bit stronger than the rest of us – could you pass me the spade, please –" Naruto dutifully reached for the spade in the box of tools resting near him and passed it to Sakura silently. " – thanks. And I have to admit, I've treated more injuries in the infirmary from your 'sparring' activities than the whole guard duty combined."

"Aa..." Naruto said softly, feeling too guilty to defend himself or correct her.

"And some – ah, well..._most_ of them are pretty bad," she reprimanded as she attacked the onion patch vigorously. "But no death cases yet – oh, except for Sasuke, but that turned out alright."

At the mention of what had happened previously, Naruto instantly went silent, vivid blue eyes darkening with what was unmistakably guilt and fear, shoulders hunched lowly as though Sakura's words were solid rock that had piled on top of him like a large burden.

"But, really –" she paused to wipe the sweat off her brow. " – maybe you should take a break for a while, you know, just to be on the safe side."

Sakura's words reminded Naruto of his past few days of isolation where he had tried avoiding everyone and everything, just so as he would avoid hurting anyone. Not that it had worked. Naruto licked his lips again, this time he had done it purposely, reminding him exactly how Sasuke had taken to his decision to stay out of his path. Naruto desperately wanted to follow Sasuke's decision, to trust his words, but then –

"Neh, Sakura," Naruto said, licking his lips slowly. "If you had to do something you didn't like but it'd be good for you and everyone else...would you do it? Even if everyone else disagrees with you?"

"Hmm..." she tapped her chin thoughtfully, green eyes fixed on her onion patch as she turned the question over. "Well, it's sort of like taking medicine, isn't it?"

"Medicine? What's medicine got to do with it?"

"Well, most people don't like taking medicine – yes, I'm talking about you too, Naruto –" she fixed him with a stern glare which he returned with a sheepish grin. " – but then it's good for them, even if they don't like it. Doing something you don't like is sort of like that. It's good but it's painful."

"I see..." Naruto trailed off, worrying his bottom lip as he thought about his current situation.

"The good things in life are always hard to get," Sakura said sagely. "It makes us treasure it more."

"But what if everyone doesn't agree? What if – uh, what if they try to stop you?"

"Would you want people to dictate your life?" Sakura scowled, her strong personality shinning through.

"Hell no! I do what I want!"

"Exactly," she nodded. "Go with what you think is best. That way, you wouldn't regret it."

That made sense. Naruto definitely didn't want to end up doing something he regretted. The image of Sasuke, sprawled out, broken and bloodied came to his mind and –

No. Never. Naruto decided he would never allow it. He'd do anything to make sure it would never happen, no matter how bitter it was – yes, even if he had to give up on the bastard.

But then, he couldn't just give up on the bastard because said bastard would never allow it. He'd chase after him, giving those – and here, Naruto licked his lips again – kisses and Naruto, who had been weak when it comes to anything remotely sexual will just turn putty in that bastard's hands and, and –

Naruto's train of thoughts stopped suddenly as though it had crashed into a brick wall and sat up straight, staring at Sakura's back where she crouched humming over the pots of mints. He stared at her for a long moment, blue gaze burning through that red shirt before he stood up abruptly, face stony and resolute.

"Sakura," he said, as he crouched down next to her.

"What is it?" she asked absently as she picked through the leaves.

"You've got –" he reached out and carded his fingers gently through her damp, pink hair. "You've got something in your hair."

He held his palm out, some leaves and small twigs held out and Sakura blushed furiously as her hand went up to pat them away.

"No," Naruto murmured as he leaned in close, grabbing her reaching hand. "You'll get your hair dirty, let me."

"It's already dirty – all sweaty and stuff," she mumbled with a blush but allowed him to gently comb through her hair all the same. He was crouching very near, and would brush against her occasionally, causing an involuntary soft _'eep'_ to escape her every time.

"A-Ah, wh-why did y-you asked just now?" she stammered, trying to break the close silence between them.

"Ask?"

"About doing what's good for you?" she breathed as he paused and focused his brilliant blue eyes on her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just having some problems with this decision and all but you solved it so..."

Sakura wasn't really registering his words, drowning too deeply in his blue eyes to hear, let alone think.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully as he leaned in closer, making her heart thud almost painfully. "I think you've got something...right...here..."

He reached out and gently swiped at her cheek, brushing the dirt a bit before his hand cupped itself over the cheek and guided her forward as he leaned over and brush their lips gently.

"Na –"

"Shh," he murmured as he kissed her deeply, pressing more insistently until she responded back with just as much vigour.

There were no words. But the garden was full of sounds: the soft smack of lips as their lips moved wetly against each other, short, gasping breaths that grew heavier at each wet smack, soft moans that rippled through the air when Naruto's hands wandered too far and reached under the hem of Sakura's shirt, stroking sweaty skin until he touched the edge of her bra.

"Naruto –" she gasped as she released his mouth to form the words. Naruto occupied himself with her neck, licking and sucking along it. " – what...why?"

"C'mon S'kura," Naruto gasped. "I need you."

"But –" she protested weakly, moaning as he pushed down the fabric to cup her breast.

"Now, Sakura," Naruto growled, biting her neck until she mewled, finally losing his patience. "You've never denied me before, ever since your first time so why are you hesitating?"

"But –" she tried again and was cut off when Naruto squeezed hard on the soft flesh until she whimpered and gave in. " – al-alright. L-Let's go my room."

He dragged her up. She was too dazed and sweaty to protest and he kissed her until her eyes glazed and led her away from the garden and the sun, into the cool corridors and through them, to her room. And all throughout the trek, he kept her preoccupied with touches and kisses, so preoccupied that she never once noticed his sad but resolute eyes.

-

Sasuke was not in the habit of cowing in fear. In fact, he rarely fear if at all – being an Uchiha meant that you were prepared for all danger – but when the door to the infirmary banged open with enough force that the door splintered and _broke _and in marched Tsunade with murder on her face, Uchiha Sasuke slide down the bed and discreetly pulled his covers over his head.

The infirmary became stiflingly tense and all the nurses and assistants quietly excused themselves and soon there was only Sasuke – and Tsunade.

"Gaki," she barked fiercely.

Sasuke only managed to give a weak grunt in affirmative.

"Move your ass out of that bed and you're dead, got it?"

Sasuke nodded from his place but he doubt Tsunade saw it as she disappeared behind the door to the nurses' office – she left that wide open but thankfully intact – and Sasuke heard a pop which sounded suspiciously like a cork popping and then a loud chugging sound.

"Bah!" Tsunade came out, face still dark, two slender white bottles clinking quietly in one hand. "Dealing with that slime leaves a sour taste in my mouth!"

Drinking sake leaves a bitter burn but Sasuke wisely did not mention it(1). From the looks of it, the meeting with Orochimaru did not go well but Sasuke also kept that opinion to himself. And it went on like that, Sasuke keeping quiet and Tsunade drinking her sake, occasionally grimacing sourly when she thought about the meeting.

It was only when the bottle rested with a hollow, ceramic clink on the table did Tsunade turn to him.

"Gaki, you better watch you back," she said it quietly and seriously, lacking the fierce anger she had when she first came in. "You're very important to Naruto – no, you've become very important to Naruto and I don't want to see that brat hurt. So if you make him happy, then I'll do everything in my power to protect his happiness."

Sasuke shift uneasily and wondered what to say in a situation like this. When he didn't answer for a long time, Tsunade sighed, pulled the second bottle towards her, popped the cork, took a swig and continued, "Do you know why Naruto requires a sacrifice once a year?"

It had seemed rather pointless to him so he shook his head.

"Well, I don't suppose you'd know, anyway. Demons were before your time," she mumbled before she sipped her sake. "Ever heard of the old demon legends?"

"Er –" Sasuke said nervously. "That all demons require a virgin sacrifice every year? Yea, my mother told me when I was young."

"Bah," Tsunade waved her dismissively. "Rumours and misunderstandings, all of it. No, no, I'm talking about the _old_ legends, the ones that talked about the demon origins – or at least, how they become what they are today."

Sasuke couldn't help himself as he leaned forward eagerly, coming out from under the protection of his blanket, as he gave Tsunade a vague shrug to her question. Tsunade, who was delighted to have a captive audience, only rested her chin in her palm thoughtfully, occasionally sipping her sake until Sasuke finally squirmed and asked.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's like this…" she said as she stared out the window lazily. "Demons used to rule us, you know. Back in the days when ninjas didn't exist, they ran rampant all over the world, claiming anything and everything. Though, they weren't the demons you see today, not really. In fact, they weren't human at all."

"Then," Sasuke was now sitting up and watching her. "What were they?"

"_Animals,_" Tsunade breathed as she turned to him. "They were like animals. Only, bigger. And meaner. Demons those days, they used to live off fights and battles. Claim of Territories, they call it. To them, it's all about territories. All the stuff like food, land and mating, they'd fight for it. And without the ninjas around, the most powerful things those days were the demons."

"Then what happened?" Sasuke asked curiously. "How did the ninjas start appearing?"

"Ah, well. You see," Tsunade said as she set her sake bottle down. "People in those days were always afraid. Never knowing when a demon might strike and destroy their village. So they'd offer tributes, paying for protection to the biggest and meanest demons around. That used to be a long time ago. But today, it's different. We don't call it tributes anymore, we call it –"

"_Sacrifices_…" Sasuke said, realisation clear on his face.

"Yes," she said. "That was where everything started. A tribute, a human tribute. She was a witch –"

"Witch?!" Sasuke said disbelievingly.

"Yes. Witch." Tsunade nodded. "Ninja were –" Tsunade paused to yawn before she continued. " – were believed to originate from her – or, well, at least her clan, that is. Those days, manipulation of chakra was already possible but it was called…what was it…magi? Mage? Magee? I don't remember. But they were one of the firsts few. People were scared of them, even more so than the demons. They didn't understand them and were afraid of them. So, in an effort to get rid of her, they sent her off to a demon and hoped that it would kill her off."

Tsunade stopped, scratched her clothed tummy before she stood up and stretched, heading towards the nurses' office.

"But they were wrong," Tsunade's voice drifted out, along with the clink of a new bottle. "Something else happened, something _worse_."

"Did it…rape her…?" Sasuke asked, almost fearfully. He had went through nearly the same experience (only finding out what a dobe the resident demon lord was had put a stop to his dread) and he could well empathise with her.

"No," Tsunade came out, face dark. "Worse. He fell in _love_ with her."

"Is that…even possible?"

"Hey, it's a legend," Tsunade shrugged. "The facts might have been distorted over time but – apparently, from what was said in the records anyway, he loved her so much that he had even stayed in a human form for years, just to be by her side, ignoring the demon world and, somehow along the way, she fell in love with him and his dedication. But that's where the problem started. You see, the other demons weren't too happy about it. Gives them a bad image, you know, falling for a human. So they decided to put a stop to it. Paid the demon a little visit. Maybe to warn him, maybe to stop him – I don't know."

She shrugged as she popped the cork on the new bottle.

"All I know is," she said as she sipped her third bottle slowly. "They ended up killing him. A whole bunch of them, mostly the tailed ones – you know about the tailed demons, don't you –?" she questioned quickly and continued when she saw Sasuke nod. " – so when the witch found her lover dead –"

Tsunade stopped for another sip from the bottle.

" – she was anguished and bitter. She sought revenge. For years she tracked down her lover's killers, planned their downfall. She turned nasty. It was all very messy –" Tsunade grimaced at this " – I wouldn't go in detail but she killed nine people – do you know the significance of this number –?"

She looked to Sasuke who frowned at her words.

"The tailed demons…" Sasuke said slowly. "There were nine of them."

"Exactly…" Tsunade nodded as she took a big gulp. "She – well, I wouldn't exactly say killed – ah, sacrificed – nine people, and harvested their souls."

Sasuke's brow raised at her words as he said incredulously, "Harvested? How?"

"There were records of a summoning jutsu used. I don't know how she did it, but ninjas that time were far more powerful than they are now. The kekkai genkai originated from them," she said, waving vaguely in his direction, indicating his Sharingan. "And with each of these souls, she placed each one of them in a demon with the same jutsu."

"But…why…?"

"She wanted them to feel the pain, the same pain that she did, the _human_ pain. So she gave them all human souls and with the human souls, she gave them _human emotions_. And – well, you can imagine, demons who never cared about anything except fighting, mating and surviving now have conscience. Guilt, shame, fear and the worst of them all – _love_."

Tsunade had now turned to Sasuke, watching him calculatingly with her chin cupped lazily in the palm of her hand.

"It was the love that tore them apart, the loneliness and the need to have someone by their side. You see, demons live for a long, long time. And, eventually, no matter how much they try to ignore it, the loneliness just creeps up and tears them apart."

"I don't get it," Sasuke interrupted. "Why don't they just look for a mate like they always do?"

"Ho ho," Tsunade chuckled as she yawned again. "That's the beauty of it all. She was very clever, the witch was. When she bound the souls to the demons, she kept the soul alive – it's no jutsu I've ever seen before," Tsunade said at the look on Sasuke's face. " – but it's said to be able to kill and revive people by taking their souls. It was called, the King of Hell(2). Anyway, when she bound the live human souls to the demon, they become a part of them – sort of like a human half. And that was how the demon lords today came to be – wait, you _do_ know that most demons are considered half human and half demon, right –?"

"Well," Sasuke said slowly, shifting through whatever knowledge he had on demons. "My mother had told me demon lords usually have two names – especially the tailed ones. And every villager knows that demons prefer to change into a human form. I just thought most demon lords find it easier going around in human form…"

"No," Tsunade shook her head. "They didn't change their shape for their own convenience. They _had_ to. With the human soul fused to theirs, they were more like one body housing two souls, one human and one demon."

"So –" Sasuke sat up really, really straight when a thought struck him. " – Naruto was –"

"I'm not sure about him…" Tsunade murmured sluggishly. "Whether he was born when the earliest demons were fused with the souls or after – I'd like to think after, he seems too young for it."

Sasuke raised his brow at the statement. He didn't know enough about demons to be able to judge their age by just looking at them but Tsunade looked like she knew enough so he took her word for it.

"So…" Sasuke theorised. "Demons can't just find any mate because they have two souls in one body? And the demon soul can't love a human. But then, the human soul can't love a demon either?

"More or less…" Tsunade murmured as she fought to keep her eyes open, feeling strangely drowsy. "It was the human part that craved love but they could only love their own – humans. The demon part loathed it but eventually, after hundreds of years, they had no choice. They were too…too –" Tsunade struggled with a yawn but it eventually won over before she could continue. " – too lonely. That was how the sacrifices came around."

She nodded at Sasuke at that.

"Human sacrifices were treated more like concubines than anything. They didn't have any big significance but to slake the need and lust of their human counterpart. That prevents them from ever feeling the loneliness anymore."

"Oh…" Sasuke said, feeling strangely disappointed at her words.

"But," she said swirling her bottle thoughtfully before she continued, sounding subdued. "There is an old rumour. Something that some demons believe. They say…"

She trailed off, fixing Sasuke with a bleary, calculating stare that had the Uchiha shifting uncomfortably.

"…they say it is possible, you know. For a demon to fall in love with a human, that is. It happened before, didn't it? With the witch and her lover. And some demons…some demons believe that when they find a human that fills the loneliness in their human soul and their demon soul…they believe that they have found their one true love. But –"

She gave a great yawn, so large that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Not all demons believe that."

"But Naruto does?" Sasuke eagerly, suddenly feeling inexplicitly pleased.

But there was no answer. Tsunade had fallen asleep, head pillowed in the crook of her elbow with soft snores escaping her slightly opened mouth. And Sasuke, feeling like he had been denied something he had really wanted was left with this burning curiousity for Tsunade to continue.

He got off the bed, there was a slight twinge in his chest but it was easily ignored, walked over to the lone desk pushed up to the other side of the beds and peered at Tsunade's sleeping face. For an alcoholic, Tsunade was quite bad a handling her liquor. It only took three bottles to knock her out.

He gave her a few experimental pokes and when she didn't do much except give a loud snorting snore, he gave up. He contemplated crawling back into bed – he had no doubt Tsunade would fulfill her treat and was not too keen on landing in the infirmary for the third time – but he was quite sick of being bedridden. Besides, Tsunade's words had left him with a burning curiousity that would not disappear and Sasuke knew he _had_ to know. And the only way to find out was a certain blond.

So with a quick glance back at the still softly snoring woman, Sasuke took a chance, and left the infirmary.

-

Sasuke walked a good portion of the castle before he finally spotted the telltale blond hair. He gave a shout and waited for the blond to stop and turn around but he never did. That was strange. Sasuke was very sure the blond heard him but as he watch that back disappear around the corner, Sasuke decided the blond must be purposely avoiding him. He flushed immediately when he remembered the kiss he had initiated, the blond probably being too embarrassed to talk to him, and quickly broke into a jog to catch up with him.

But as he turned the corner, he only managed to catch a glimpse of blond hair from the corner of his eye disappearing down a hallway. Grumbling to himself, he went down the same hallway only to discover that there was no one down the corridor he had popped out of. He craned his neck left and right, looking down the rows and rows of closed door but none of them seemed disturbed. Just as he was about to try searching the rooms, he heard a door slam in the distance. It came from his right.

He stalked down the corridor passing by door after door still thinking where the blond had disappeared to and wondering if he should start opening doors when he heard a faint sound. It was coming from a few doors down. Sasuke stopped in front of the door, pressed his ear to it and barely managed to catch a soft _'Naruto'_. Finally. He grabbed the handle and twisted it and in his success at finding his elusive blond, he forgot to knock. The room inside was like his, large and sparsely decorated with a few tables, chairs and a lone dresser and in the middle of it all stood a large double bed, dominating the center of the room.

Naruto was there, on the bed – but he wasn't alone.

Sasuke said nothing as he stood there, face deathly white, and watch as the two figures on the bed moved in an unmistakable way.

"Naruto," came the same breathy moan. The blond groaned as he murmured something quietly and buried his head in the neck below him. Sasuke didn't move, said nothing as he watched them move again, both crying out sharply and immediately, Sasuke turned at the sound and pulled the door close behind him.

Sasuke remained there, staring blankly at the door for a few seconds before he woodenly released the knob and turned away. There was a dull ache coming from his right hand and dimly, he realised that he had gripped the knob too tightly.

He ignored the pain. Instead, he gave a bitter little laugh – so bitter that the pleasant feeling, that had been building up ever since Tsunade's story, turned sour and hateful – and clenched his throbbing hand hard, hoping that some of the pain might numb the bitterness. It didn't help much. And when, a muffled moan came from behind him, it didn't stop Sasuke from flinching like he had been struck.

He stood there for what felt like an eternity, listening to the noises, desperately wanting to leave but, somehow, his feet would not obey him. It took a long time and it took more than a few tries before Sasuke finally started walking. And he walked, and walked. He wasn't too sure where he was going only that he was moving, moving _away_. And that was enough.

He barely noticed the people he passed. His eyes felt too hard and dry and he was too cold and numb to care. Most people gave him a wide berth when they saw his cold face and wisely did not ask why he was out of the infirmary.

He only came to a half-dazed stop when he felt someone grip his arm hard and give him a little shake. The person said something and with a monumental effort, Sasuke forced himself to focus and said in a soft, barely there voice, "I'm fine, let go."

"Are you sure? You look very pale," when Sasuke finally managed to focus on the owner of the voice, he saw a bespectacled face, framed with grey hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. "I'm a medic, I can help you."

"It's my normal complexion," he said dully.

The man ignored Sasuke's reply and placed a hand on his forehead worriedly. Then he took Sasuke's hand in a firm grip and told him, "Come, some fresh air might help."

Sasuke followed without a protest, too numb to care as they went down flights and flights of stairs. It looked like they were heading for the courtyard but to go there would mean meeting _more_ people and Sasuke didn't want that. He didn't want people looking at him worriedly or worse – sympathetically. He opened his mouth to protest but the grey-haired man pushed him through a darkened doorway that definitely did not lead to the courtyard.

"In here," he said gently. "You looked like you want some private time."

Sasuke nodded numbly at the man's perceptiveness.

"I know someplace quiet," the other said as he led him down another flight of stairs, darker and only lit by large gas lamps. "Then I can have a look at you."

"No. Really. I'm –"

"My name's Kabuto," the man interrupted, not listening to Sasuke's excuses as he led him through a dark and dank hallway. "What's yours?"

"Sasuke," he muttered dully. "Uchiha, Sasuke."

Had Sasuke been in the right state of mind, he would have noticed the way the man's glasses gleamed at the mention of the name _'Uchiha'_ or how he gave a quiet little satisfied smirk as he led him in front of a large, solid wooden door that he pushed open a crack.

"In here," he motioned.

Sasuke peered into the dark room and wondered if it was the right place.

"I've got a few supplies set up," he said, guiding him in. "But it looks like the light went out – hang on a moment, I'll go get a lamp."

Kabuto left Sasuke alone in the room, shutting it with a definite click of a lock that Sasuke did not register until it was far, _far_ too late. By then the time Sasuke realised that something was very, very wrong, he had only managed to turn, it was so pitch black he nearly slapped his face into the door behind him, and pressed his hand against the door, looking for the knob. And it was halfway between groping the wood that he stopped and stood very, _very_ still.

There was something _there_.

Something hidden in the darkness – waiting.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and instantly the whole world took a new perspective. He could see life flowing around and around in great swirls of charka and right in the middle of it all, within the center of the room was a deep purple, poisonous chakra coiling and curling sinuously.

Sasuke only had a brief moment to register a pair of golden slit eyes before they lunged – _too fast!_ – and then, the world went black.

-

**Updated A/N:**

I'd like to ask a favour. You see, I'm considering stopping this story because after reading the previous chapters (the ones I've written but not posted) I find the plot flimsy at best and far too dramatic for my taste. I know this will disappoint some readers. _Some._ And this is where I'd like to ask a favour: what do you think of the story so far? Honestly, please.

I'm seriously considering letting this go because I feel the story falls short.

**Notes:**

_1) I'm not exactly sure how sake tastes, as I've never had it before, but I assumed, like most alcohols, a bitter burn or so._

_2) This was the technique used by Nagato for his Naraka path._


End file.
